If We Stayed
by doodlebags
Summary: this fanfic is a multi-ship fic, and is told as an au where Asgor gives up on fighting you, and the barrier stays up, keeping you and all the monsters underground. it takes place four years after the fight, and it is mainly Mettaton/Papyrus, but will have bits of other ships here and there, and may actually focus on those other ships a bit, too. the au is called Familytale
1. Chapter 1 the Contest

Prologue

 _Fisk, weak from fighting, spared Asgore one final time before he complied. "….I can't do it…." Asgore uttered, silent breaths escaping his lips. "I can't kill you…."_

 _Frisk nodded in response as they gingerly stood up, holding one arm to their bleeding side. "…I….can't either…." They held their hand out to Asgore, and he stared at it before finally taking it. Soon after, Toriel ran into the room, frightened as she say the wounds on Frisk's body._

" _FRISK!" she shouted, lunging at them and taking them gently into her arms. Tears began to fall. "….how….how could you…. How could you hurt them like this!?" before she could drill him any further, Asgore had gone. He ran from the room as soon as Toriel came in. this is when Frisk fainted._

 _Soon, they woke up, in a hospital bed, surrounded by all their friends. "hey, kid…" Sans spoke._

" _we thought we lost ya…" Undyne said, trying to keep her composure._

" _I_ _ **knew**_ _you'd come through! You're the_ _ **great pa-**_ _…..in mean…. You-you're Frisk…. You can do anything…." Papyrus smiled, patting Frisk's head._

"… _.guys…. what happened?" Frisk managed through rough breaths. "where…..where's mom…?" Frisk decided to call Toriel mom from the beginning, and this just came natural to them. "I….m-mean Toriel…."_

 _Sans smiled at them. "she went to find Asgore…. Said he had some bad wounds, too, and…..you'd want him to be ok….despite her hatred for him…." This made Frisk smile. "but….I have bad news, kid…. The barrier is still up… you can't go home…. I'm sorry….you'll have to stay here with us..."_

 _Frisk smiled a little. That was okay with them. They figured that as soon as Alphys told them they needed to kill Asgore to leave. They had time to grieve, but now they're fine._

 _And so, they recovered from their wounds, and went home to live with Toriel in the ruins. their new mom. Their new family. They were fine with this._

 _four years later…._

Chapter 1: the contest

 _Wowie! A letter!_ Thought Papyrus as he looked into his mailbox. There was a single letter sitting inside the dusty, cobweb coated box. The first in a while, this was a big deal to Papyrus. He took it out slowly, trying to build up the suspense for himself. Judging by the pink glitter fluttering off the envelope as he pulled it out, coating the interior of his mailbox, he knew exactly what it was. "This is it!" Papyrus practically screamed with joy, jumping up and down as he hugged the letter, rubbing the glitter off unintentionally onto his "battle body" chest plate. "Oh joy, oh **joy!** " papyrus took the letter into his house, immediately screaming for Sans as he slammed the door. "SANS COME QUICK!" he practically fell onto the couch as he quickly opened the letter.

Sans wasn't home, though. He was visiting Toriel in the ruins. Tori decided to stay there, even though she didn't have to anymore. It was her home, after all. She liked it there. Only thing different is, she could come and go as she pleased, and others could come and go, too. Sans was mostly the only one who visited her, other than Papyrus and a few of their friends and Frisk's friends from school. Now that Sans and Tori were dating, Sans had a good excuse to spend almost all his time there. Frisk even started to call him dad, too. It was very weird, at first, but it grew on him. Daddy Sans. He liked it. Frisk even made him a plaque in art class that said, "best skele-dad ever" Sans appreciated the attempt at a pun, but if they were going to be his and Tori's child, the two pun masters of the underground next to the snowdrake family, they need to work on it a little more. Of course, he never told them it was a sub-par pun. I mean, they **are** only 12. He loved it, though. He loved it with all his heart. It was his child's creation, and it was his favorite possession. It proudly holds a place above the television in his and Uncle Pap's home.

Sans was busy snuggling up with Tori on her bed, giggling over a joke book they found in the dump when Sans head began to ring. _**SANS COME QUICK!**_ Papyrus's voice echoed in his head and he shot out of bed, eye glowing bright blue.

Tori sat up, worried as she watched sans throw on his shirt and coat. "…Sans….darling, are you alright?"

"Papyrus…." Is all he said as he headed for the door.

"P….Papyrus what!? Wait!" she said, but it was too late. Sans was fleeing for his short cut back home. He made in in 2 seconds flat. It was certainly a short cut. When he entered the house, Papyrus was sat on the couch, just getting to the letter inside the envelope.

"ah! Sans! There you are! You are just in time to witness me open my **WINNING** letter!"

Sans almost wanted to slap him. His stern expression slouched into annoyance. "really? You sounded like you were in distress! Don't yell for me like that!"

Papyrus narrowed his eyebrows. "s-sorry, brother…. But…..will you still stay to witness my winning letter?" he asked in a sad voice, one that Sans could never refuse. His baby brother had him wrapped around his finger.

Sans sighed, flopping onto the couch. "sure, dude…. Is it the contest? The one where you get to meet Mettaton?"

Papyrus' head almost fell off, he was nodding so hard. "yes! And I am the **winner**! I can **feel** it!" Sans game a worried smile and watched, preparing to console his brother if on the chance it was a 'we're sorry you didn't win' letter. Although, there was a good chance he can win. He entered 30 times. But there were a lot of entries, so it was very slim. A thought came to his mind as Papyrus began to unfold the letter.

"is…isn't Undyne's girlfriend friends with him? Why don't you just ask her to **introduce** you two?"

"that is **not** the **point!** " Papyrus said, sort of offended, as if Sans should have known. "I want to **win**! I want to be **important**! And **popular**!" his eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, and Sans just awkwardly scratched his cheek.

"the fan girls would rip you to peices if you win, bro…"

"whatever! I'm opening it!" Papyrus flipped the page over quickly, beginning to read the sparkly letter "congratulations!"he gasped loudly, placing his hands to his cheeks, dropping the letter and letting it flutter to the ground in a pool of sparkles. "I won! I knew it I knew it!"

Sans was….actually shocked, but he wanted to see what else was on the letter. As Papyrus ran around the house, dancing and singing the "popular" song from Wicked (Alphys found an old CD of someone taping the live musical in the dump just last week. It's the movie they watched last night for "Friday movie night"), Sans picked up the letter, reading the rest out loud. "congratulations, Mr. Bones. You are now in the final three for the contest." This made Papyrus stop in his tracks.

"….eh?"

Sans sighed and continued reading. "stay tuned tomorrow night at 8. At the end of Cooking With Mettaton, he will begin the winner announcement. If your name is called, please stay by your phone. We will call you and ask for your address so we may be able to pick you up from your home and take you to your destination. Thank you, gorgeous viewer, for entering the Dating with Mettaton sweepstakes." Sans looked up from the letter to find a sad Papyrus. "heeeyyy…." Sans said, getting up from the couch and patting his back. "Pap, come on. Look! You….you still have a good chance! An AMAZING chance, actually! Just keep your chin up, buddy, okay?"

Papyrus, although pouting, nodding slightly. "y-yeah….. okay…." Sans smiled.

"good! Now, I'm staying at Tori's tonight, but I'll be home tomorrow morning. We can watch the announcement together, alright?" and, with a nod from Papyrus, Sans was out the door.

 _8 PM tomorrow…._

Sans was sprawled on the couch, texting Frisk back and forth about plans for tomorrow, and Papyrus was propped in front of the television, excitedly watching like a child.

The tv showed Mettaton ex, fully bathed in stage lighting and sequins. He was finishing a cake. "and there you have it, my dearies~ you have made yourself a **fine** and **delicious** cake that resembles my **beautiful** face~" he put the cake away, and made his way to the center of the room. "now…..it is time to announce the winners of our Dating with Mettaton sweepstakes! One **lucky** little cutie will get the chance to go on a private, one on one date with **me** , and if you're lucky…..maybe I'll like you enough to take this date a bit further~" he giggled and winked as the camera zoomed on his face. The audience cheered and Sans attention took to the tv at that last part. " **further?** What the fuck kind of contest is this?"

"SANS! LANGUAGE!" Papyrus shouted, glaring at Sans "I'm trying to listen!" he turned his attention back to the tv. Sans began to regret this contest a lot. _Take it further?_ _What did that_ _ **mean**_ _?_ it better not mean what he thinks it means.

Soon, Mettaton had a jar in front of his, and he reached into it, taking out one folded up piece of paper. For anticipation, he opened it slowly, and smiled as he looked into the camera. "annnnnd the winner is…..PAPYRUS BONES!" and this time, Papyrus's raving was justified. He actually **did** win.

 _Shit…._ Sans thought, watching Papyrus dance. _This isn't good…._


	2. Chapter 2 the Limo Ride

Chapter 2: the Limo Ride

Papyrus won, and instead of being excited for him like he planned on being, Sans couldn't help but replay that last part over and over. _Take it further. Take the_ _ **date further?**_ He thought, watching Papyrus as he called Undyne and flailed around the room. Of course Mettaton was going to like him! There was something charming about Papyrus that makes him very likable to most people. This scared Sans. His brother was…..very innocent and naive. Not only that, but Mettaton was his idol. If Mettaton just says, 'don't worry, this is what the pros do on dates' Sans is sure Papyrus will do anything he wants. Just the thought of Mettaton taking his brother's innocence…. It **infuriates** him… he wants his brother to have independence, and he will support him in whatever lifestyle he leads, but he just can't see his brother in…..that sort of state…. It might take all his strength not to rip the ghost right out of that bot, but he'll try to keep an open mind. After all….his brother **is** an adult…. Even though it might not seem like it. "Papyrus…" Sans finally said, after giving it deep thought.

Papyrus turned around, still yakking away over the phone. "h-hold on, Sans, I'm talking!" he said, sort of annoyed.

"it's important, bro. I need to talk to ya."

Papyrus sighed heavily into the receiver. "Fiiinnne…. Sorry, Undyne, I'll talk to you later…..bye." he hung up and flopped down next to Sans on the couch. "This reaaally couldn't have waited? We were making dinner plans to celebrate!"

Sans slowly sat up, staring at the ground. His hands clasped in his lap as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"…..Sans?"

"….Pap….. You know I only want you to be happy….right?" Sans voice was soft, almost inaudible. This made Papyrus worried. Sans was never this quiet and serious, at least not around **him**. Papyrus just nodded, staying silent so his brother could speak. This seemed important. "….good…. cause I've been…..sheltering you….for far too long." He looked at Papyrus with a week smile. "Papyrus, listen to me… if Mettaton…..if he ask you to…. **come home** with him….only do it if it feel right…..okay? Don't do it….just because he asks. And, if you do…- and….and if he asks you to have sex with him…." He sighed a little, clutching his shirt on his chest. "Just fallow your heart….okay? I don't want him to manipulate you. Don't let him….."

Papyrus seemed confused, but he nodded anyway. "Um….sure…. okay. But I just….have one question. What is **sex**?"

Sans chuckled heavily, a smile coming back to his face. "Ahh, buddy…. It's what people do….when they love each other." He looked to Papyrus. "When they have **romantic feelings** for each other. Okay? Don't do it…..if you don't feel it's right."

Papyrus's face scrunched up as he took all this new information in. sex…. He **does** remember seeing that in the rule book. Thinking back on this chapter, his face broke out in a smile. "Oh! You must have been reading up on the handbook! Wonderful! Well, dear brother, I will keep this in mind!" Sans nodded. He hoped what he meant didn't go over Papyrus's head like it always did. He decided to head to his room for the night. That was enough for him. Tomorrow was going to be stressful.

 _The next day_

Papyrus was up at 8 am, preparing himself the whole day for the date. He took about four showers, polished his bones three times, switched out perfumes about five times, and ate a whole pound of spaghetti by himself, all in the span of six hours. 8 PM couldn't come fast enough for Papyrus. He started Bouncing around like a dog waiting for its owner to get home about 20 minutes before 8. He kept going back and forth from his kitchen to the Livingroom window, waiting impatiently for his ride to arrive. He decided to wear his cool dude shirt and baseball cap, since those were the coolest and sexiest clothshe owned; At least in his opinion. It felt like an hour passed before a black limo stretched in front of his house and his heart dropped. It was here, his time finally came! He couldn't wait. Yelling a goodbye in the direction of Sans' room, Papyrus put on his sunglasses and rushed out the door. Sans peaked out of his room with a small sigh. "Good luck…." He whispered as he watched his brother go. This was harder than watching Frisk go off on their first day of school.

Outside, the whole town of Snowdin crowded around the limo. Chattering and gasps were heard through the crowd as Papyrus made his way through, mumbling apologies as he had to push past everyone. Once at the limo, a tall, muscular bird man stood, opening the door as he saw Papyrus. "Mr. Bones, I presume. Right this way." He said, gesturing to the inside of the limo. Papyrus' smile grew, if that was even possible, and he quickly got into the Limo.

It was dark, but he could make out a bar with wine bottles and glasses in front of him. There were switches for multi-colored lights, and a vending machine filled with what looked like small fancy sandwiches. Papyrus was too busy messing with the mood lighting to notice the figure sitting on the far end of the seat. As Papyrus turned on a pink hued light filter, the figure was illuminated. It was Mettaton. Papyrus still didn't notice, though. He was sitting, legs crossed with his arm against the window sill and head resting on his hand as he watched Papyrus with a smile. He took in the pink tinted skeleton, observing him and paying attention to every single part. He was fit. As fit as a skeleton could be, anyway. And tall. His head almost hit the ceiling, and his skinny legs were almost against his chest. He finally decided to speak up. "I hope you are not too uncomfortable, my dear." Papyrus perked up as he heard the voice, almost startled. He looked in Mettaton's direction, sweat on his brow. He was nervous now. Mettaton finished his thought. "I am sorry the limo is too small for you~ I wasn't anticipated someone….of your physique~" he said with a grin, looking Papyrus up and down.

"U-uh, m-Mettaton! I….I didn't…I didn't expect you to be….in here."

"Where else would I be, darling~?" Mettaton uncrossed his legs and scooted closer to Papyrus. **Very** close. "I wanted to enjoy the ride with you~ would you like some wine? Its MTT brand; Very expensive~" Mettaton leaned precariously over Papyrus's lap to reach the wine fridge next to him. This made Papyrus more nervous. Mettaton was **touching him.** Is this **real**?

Papyrus wasn't really one for alcoholic drinks. Sans was the one who constantly drank beers and vodka, but Papyrus hated the stuff. He has tried many different forms of alcohol. Wine coolers, fruity drinks, frozen drinks, various spiked foods, but the taste of alcohol just….didn't sit well with him. But, this was Mettaton. He wanted to be **cool** around him. He wanted mettaton to like him. So, he complied. "Y-yes! I….I mean….sure, yes. I would l-love to."

"Wonderful." Mettaton took one of the red wine bottles and two glasses, pouring them both a glass. He handed Papyrus his own glass, smiling at him as he held his glass out to Papyrus. "Cheers~"

Papyrus nodded, worry on his face as he clanked his glass against Mettaton's, making the liquid inside sway back and forth. "ch-cheers." And, with that, he reluctantly took a sip. It took all of him not to spit it back out, or to make a grossed out face. Instead, he nodded with a forced smile. "V-very….um, very good. "He said, trying to handle himself as he took another sip.

Mettaton laughed. "I'm glad you think so, darling. It's a special blend~ I want you to have the best of **everything** this weekend. And, I am hoping you will give me the best of **you** in return~" he winked at Papyrus, but the gesture went over his head. He was still very innocent, despite what his brother told him the night before.

Papyrus nodded quickly, seeming to perk up a little. "Oh, of course I will! I am **always** giving my best on dates! I am a dating expert, you know~"

"Ohhhh, an expert, you say~?" and, Mettaton, being a perverted airhead, took that as sexual as it could get. This conversation was just one huge miscommunication. "Oh myyy, you certainly **look** like an expert~ will I be able to see your skills tonight~?" mettaton was swooning, at this point. He took ahold of Papyrus' arm and rubbed it softly.

"Oh, of course~! For you, I will show you **all** of my secret moves!"

Mettaton put a hand to his mouth and gasped, eyes widening. Now it was **his** turn to blush. "Ooohhhh, secrete moves~? How **exciting~** you've seduced me already~ you are one kinky devil, Mr. Bones~"

Papyrus expression became confused, but he shrugged it off. "I….do not know what those words are, but please, call me Papyrus~"

Mettaton nodded in response, running a hand down Papyrus' chest. "Papyrus~ alright, dear~ I can already tell this date will be…..a night to remember~"

And a night it will be. This was only the beginning, and both participants were anticipating something different. Where will this night end? Will they be in a naked embrace? Will they shake hands and walk in opposite directions? Who knows?


	3. Chapter 3 Let's Date

Chapter 3: Let's Date

The limo ride went as well as anyone would have expected. Mettaton flirted wildly while practically caressing every inch of Papyrus's body, and Papyrus was oblivious to all of it. How? I have no idea. He isn't the smartest monster in the underground, nor is he the dumbest; He's a little in the middle. He might be oblivious to the sexual advances, but he could tell Mettaton liked him already. The words of Sans played over and over in his head the whole ride through Waterfall and Hotland. _I should have asked Sans to explain better….._ he thought, looking down nervously at Mettaton, who was happily hugging Papyrus's arm and humming a toon as he nuzzled his hair into the taller one's biceps. With an exhale, he continued his thought. _I don't understand this man. He's speaking such…..foreign words. 'kinky'? 'saduced'? what does it all mean? I am so lost, brother….. I should have read up on the handbook before I came on this date._ "…Mettaton, I….." he sighed, looking away. "…..I don't know if I can do this…. I'm…..I'm so bad at this. I'm so bad at dating….."

Mettaton glanced at Papyrus with a frown. "bad at it? Darling, what are you saying?" he chuckled slightly. "Papyrus, you have successfully swooned me in the first 10 minutes, and we're still in the limo~ we still have dinner, and I'm already aching in my britches~ you're a natural, sweetheart~!"

Papyrus perked up, a smile coming to his face. "….a….a natural…? Me? W-wowie…. Coming from you…..that…..that means a lot, Mettaton."

"yes, well….don't get **too** cocky~ the night is still young….~" The limo came to a halt outside of MTT resort. The sound of a muffled crowed filled the outside of the limo. Silhouettes could be seen past the tinted windows. Papyrus quickly grew nervous again, and Mettaton caught on quickly. He took a boney hand, smiling at Papyrus sweetly. "don't worry, our body guards are holding them off. They can't get to us. We'll walk quickly inside, and I promise, it will just be me and you tonight. Okay~?" Papyrus nodded softly. "good! Now, get ready to walk very fast." Mettaton popped on some pink sparkly sunglasses, which reminded Papyrus to pop on his cool glasses before he was yanked out of the limo. Holding tightly to Mettaton's hand, he fallowed the bot past the lines of fans. Looking around, he spotted some not so happy crowed-goers. Those must be the fangirls. Sans was right, they look deadly! Mettaton seemed to be numb to it all, though, waving and smiling as they quickly made their way through the hotel.

The restaurant was empty. There wasn't even a hostess on duty tonight. All but one cook and one waiter were off that night. He felt both nervous and happy about this.

Their table was in the middle of the room, which was the only one illuminated by candle light in the dark restaurant. The candle sat on the table cloth, wax melting into the fabric. Papyrus fought back the urge to tell Mettaton that was a bad idea. He knew that would be futile, seeing as the bot was very stubborn with his décor, whether they are blatantly wrong or not. Looking around the room, it was hard to see anything within a foot radius of the table. Truly, there were no lights on in the whole place that wasn't the candle currently merging with the cloth; Not even in the kitchen. Another blatantly bad idea by Mettaton.

"so, Mr. Papyrus…." Mettaton's soft voice rang through the quiet room and brought Papyrus's gazing eyes back to the table. Mettaton was leaning on the table, staring at Papyrus with seemingly sparkly eyes. Might just be the effect of the candle. "this….would be the time where we get to know each other…so what do you do for fun, dear?"

Papyrus smiled, seeming to have more confidence now. "well, I am glad you ask! I have a very wide knowledge of pastas, and can cook a mean spaghetti in a flash! I am a very strong, amazing member of the Royal Guard, as well! Mrs. Undyne swore me in two years ago! Although….we really don't do much guarding, b-but I am definitely the best at watering the flowers in the king's garden! In fact, I am the official gardener! It's…..it's a great achievement, I assure you…." He frowned a little. It sounded stupid. There is no way Mettaton would be impressed.

how Wrong he was. "oh, how exciting! I **do** love a big, strong man who knows how to be delicate~" he giggled, which brought a blush to Papyrus's face. Why was this man so perfect?

Just as he felt himself staring into Mettaton's eyes a little too long, the waiter stumbled in the dark to their table. The brown cat boy looked frustrated, but he tried to keep that inside. "u-uh….hey- I mean, what can I get you two?"

"ah, Kyle, I forgot I assigned you to the waiter job. How are you liking the change of scenery~? Like it better than the cashier job~?"

Kyle shrugged slightly. "it's….it's alright, but…..I can't…..really see anything-"

"I thought cats could see in the dark? Open your eyes more, kid, and get us some steak~" Mettaton's voice sent shivers down both the boy and Papyrus's spines. It was soft and sweet, but it had a sinister undertone.

"ah, y-yes sir! Right away, sorry!" Kyle did more stumbling as he made his way back to the kitchen then he did coming to the table.

"ah, that kid…. I don't know why I keep him on staff. He's so awful at his job…"

Papyrus frowned at Mettaton, cocking his head. "we-well, um…he just…..seems nervous around you. I mean…..you **are** the greatest idol ever!"

This compliment **literally** made Mettaton's eyes sparkle. This was **not** an effect from the candle. Mettaton loves compliments, and this one made him forget about the cat boy and his mistakes. "the **greatest** , am I? wow! Swooning me again, I see~ I can hardly wait for the after date~"

Suddenly, Papyrus understood everything. "….the…..the after date? Do you mean you want me to…..'come home' with you?"

Mettaton blinked confusingly at this. "….yes, I….thought that was the plan?"

Not wanting to seem like an amateur dater, Papyrus nodded quickly and chuckled through his nervous blush. "ah, y-yes! Yes, of…..of **course**! And…..and then we will do **sex!** That is how it….works, right? I know how it works, **I am an expert!** "

Mettaton's face turned blood red. Papyrus was really forward about this all the sudden. "o-oh my! Well, I hope so. you keep giving yourself praise for it~" Papyrus hoped so, too. In all honesty, he had no idea what sex was. He thought he did, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized all he knew was it involved genitalia. Papyrus knew how to materialize genitalia with his magic, but that is the extent of his knowledge. What he does with that is foreign to him, and scary.

The steaks couldn't have come fast enough for Papyrus. He was ready to eat. The rest of the date consisted with long silences, and small discussions about family and work life. Papyrus talked about his niece, Frisk, and how they loved to make puzzles together. Papyrus learned that Mettaton knew Frisk, which was new to him, and they talked about their first encounters with the child. Papyrus felt himself staring deeply into those metal eyes of his after a while. The butterflies he got in his none-existing stomach every time he heard that sweet, robotic giggle and the way he blushed every time Mettaton would look his way made it clear to him that he was falling deeply.

It had been an hour before Mettaton realized they had been finished eating for a while. "oh my! We lost track of time~ that was certainly a fun dinner date, wouldn't you agree~?"

Papyrus nodded softly. "ah, yes, it was very enjoyable for me, too. I…..feel like I learned a lot about you…. "

"as did I, darling~" Mettaton stood up from his chair, and a few guards rushed over to escort them out. "are you ready? My home is back in waterfall. It's not that far away if we take a shortcut~"

Papyrus' whole skull turned red. He had almost forgotten about…that part. Was he truly ready? He felt ready. Something inside told him to go, so he did. He nodded softly, taking Mettaton's hand as they were escorted back to the limo.

Back in the ruins, Sans and Toriel were cuddling in her bed, fast asleep with Frisk in between them. A sudden jolt ran through Sans' body, and his eyes darted open. He gasped in loud, staggered breaths as he sat up quickly, clutching his rib cage. His right eye was glowing bright blue with flames spewing off of it, illuminating the other two on the bed in a blue flickering hue.

The bouncing of the bed woke up Frisk, and they sat up slowly, rubbing their eyes. "mmmm…. Daddy, what's wrong…? Did you have a nightmare….?" Frisk looked upset and clung to Sans' arm.

The sound of his daughter's soft voice and their warm touch calmed him down quickly. The flames slowly subsided, and he hugged Frisk tightly. "….yes… I'm sorry, sweetie…. I just…..had a bad feeling, all of a sudden…. It….happens sometimes."

"It's uncle Pap, isn't it….?" Sans looked down to Frisk quickly, and they looked up to him. "he's on that date with Mettaton right now….and you're worried about him." Frisk smiled a soft, reassuring smile. "don't worry, Daddy…. Pap will be okay. Mettaton wouldn't hurt him."

Sans let out a long, shaking sigh as he took Frisk into a big hug. This child made him so happy, More than he ever thought possible. They get him. they can see when he's hurting, and they always make everything better. Frisk, Toriel and Papyrus are the most important people in his life, and that's why it hurts him so much to know Mettaton's intentions with his brother. It was 10 Pm. Papyrus hasn't called or texted to tell Sans he was home. He knew what was happening, and he could only hope Papyrus knew what he was getting himself into. He pressed his teeth to Frisk's cheek in an attempt at a kiss, and laid Frisk back down between Toriel and him. "thanks, sweetie…." He said softly before drifting back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Stay With Me

Chapter 4: Stay With Me

After fleeing the still rowdy crowed, they reentered the limo. With a deep sigh of relief from Mettaton, he glanced over to Papyrus, who was looking down at his feet. "Papy, darling, is there something wrong?" Mettaton questioned, scooting very close to Papyrus. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boney biceps, laying his chin on his shoulder. Mettaton's face was now within inches of Papyrus's, which made him more nervous.

"Ah, n-nothing, uh….Metta~ it's just…." He sighed, turning his head slightly to face Mettaton. His lips were now almost touching Papyrus's mouth. He blushed softly as he focused his gaze onto Mettaton's eyes. "y-you…..you're just so….stunning…."

Mettaton grinned as their mouths became close. "mmm, star struck, huh…? Don't worry… just pretend I'm a normal person…." Mettaton's gaze slowly focused on Papyrus's mouth, wanting so bad to just kiss him already. This felt like torture. He's never felt this way with a one-night-stand before. It was always just the basics. A make out session, then they fuck, and it was over. But Papyrus….made him feel like a love-struck child. He wasn't in love, was he? Mettaton wouldn't just fall in love with a random fan, this is true. But…this wasn't just any random fan…. This was Papyrus.

Papyrus broke Mettaton's concentration. "….M….mettaton…. what are you lo-"

"Shh…" Mettaton placed a hand on the back of Papyrus's neck, gently caressing the place where an ear would be, if he had one. He focused his gaze onto Papyrus's eye sockets. There was passion in his gaze, and Papyrus' heart skipped a beat. He's never seen that kind of look on Mettaton's face, not even in his romantic TV shows, and he fallowed all his shows almost religiously. This was when his heart stopped and his breath hitched in his throat. (or…..neck bones?) Mettaton softly pressed his metallic lips to Papyrus's teeth. The lips were surprisingly soft and moist, not the harsh cold steal they looked to be. Papyrus, struck with shock, sat there with widened eye sockets as he was kissed by his idol. This had to be a dream.

After what felt like an hour, but was really only a few seconds, Mettaton pulled away, giggling at the flustered look on the skeleton's face. "Aw, sweetheart, what is that look about~? You look like you've never been ki-" Mettaton was cut off at that moment. Papyrus had pressed his mouth back onto Mettaton's lips for a second kiss. This time, he tried his hardest to participate, despite not having lips. Mettaton made a soft, satisfied moan as he tilted his head for a better angle with his arms loosely flung over Papyrus's shoulders. Their minds went blank. All they could think about was the moment they were in.

A small time passed and they were now in a different position. Mettaton had made his way onto Papyrus's lap somewhere along the way, and Papyrus seemed to not mind this, or he just hadn't noticed. Mettaton was noticeably hot and heavy by now. He panted and moaned as the kiss went on, occasionally allowing his tongue to glide roughly along the ridges of his teeth. Papyrus just let this happen. He didn't know kissing could get like this. He was enjoying it, though. He couldn't quite describe the feeling, but it was a good one. Then, he remembered something. In the midst of making out, his right eye had begun to softly glow orange. Mettaton didn't notice, however. He was too caught up in the moment. So caught up, that the feeling of a wet, squishy object running over his lips almost made him fall off Papyrus's lap and onto the car floor. Instead, he just squeaked and pulled away slightly.

"Ah! D-dear?" Papyrus had manifested a neon orange tongue. It was half sticking out of his mouth at this point. Papyrus blushed and narrowed his eyes.

"Ah-I, uh thummoned a-"he realized his tongue was giving him a lisp and he pulled it back into his mouth. "….wh-what I mean is….I summoned a tongue! You….you seemed to like using yours, so-"

"You have a tongue?" mettaton said softly, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Y-yeah, of course! Us skeletons are able to manifest tongues, so we can taste food! How else would I know my spaghetti is the best ever made?!"

Mettaton nodded, "yes, dear, of course. Now where were we?" he got back onto Papyrus's lap and placed his hands on either side of Papyrus's face. "Show me your tongue~" Papyrus complied, and Mettaton stuck his own tongue out as well, licking it softly onto Papyrus's. This made Papyrus shut his eyes tightly and blush even more. Mettaton proceeded to stick Papyrus's tongue all the way into his mouth, exploring the whole surface and mixing their fluids. Papyrus soon caught on, and joined in the fun. He placed one hand onto Mettaton's neck and the other on the small of his back. He fallowed Mettaton's motions and explored his mouth. It was….not how he expect it. It was metal, but had squishy parts and it was wet. Other than that, it was just a metal tube with a tongue inside.

There was a knock on the divider that separated the back of the limo from the front. The driver motioned to them and, with a muffled voice, said that they were there.

Mettaton gave a heavy sigh and slid off of Papyrus. He whipped his mouth and smiled. "We can…continue inside~" Papyrus just nodded, whipping his mouth as well. The limo driver opened the door and led the two out. Unlike the resort, this area was calm and quiet. The sound of rushing water in the distance was the only noise. Both boys let out a sigh of relief, and headed on into the pink oddly shaped house.

"Wow, it's…..it's really pink in here." Papyrus said as he fallowed Mettaton's motions by taking off his gloves and shoes.

"Ah, yes. It's a very bright and happy color, don't you think?" Mettaton made his way to the bed in the room and sat on it, his legs spread slightly in a seductive manner.

"Oh, yes. I do believe so. Although, I fancy the color red, as you can see by my attire." Papyrus sat down next to Mettaton on the bed and Mettaton sat up.

"Well, pink is just red with white mixed in, after all~" he placed a hand gently onto Papyrus's inner thigh.

"Y-yes, that is true…. What…what are you doing?"

Mettaton cocked his head slightly in confusion. "….don't you know? You are an expert, are you not? You should know what's going on by now~ and how are you not already rock hard? Am I not…..am I not satisfying enough…?" mettaton gave a slight pouty face.

Papyrus started to grow nervous again. He didn't want to have to tell Mettaton that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but it seemed that it was the only way he could go forward with….whatever Mettaton was planning. "…Mettaton….. I have….a confession to make…" he said, looking away.

Mettaton sat up, worry on his face. "…dear, what is it?"

"….I'm…..not…." he sighed heavily. "I'm….not an expert at all…. I…..I lied to you…. Truth is….I have no idea what we're doing. I've never….I've never…. **had the sex** , or **made out**. I don't even know what sex **is**! I mean, I know what **making out** is **now** , but before that moment, I didn't know tongues could….be used in that way…" he looked down, shame in his face. "….I'm sorry, Mettaton…."

He gave Papyrus a sympathetic smile and patted his back bone. "I…I understand. You just….wanted to impress me. I get it. But please, dear…. You must understand. Sex is a commitment…especially if it's your first time. you can back out at any time, and I will have my driver take you home….but if you still want to….then, I promise, I will teach you everything you need to know, and we will take it as slow….or as fast as you want it~"

Papyrus looked to mettaton, smiling in relief. "Oh…thank you, Mettaton…..but, I….I still want to…" he nodded, sitting up. "I'm very… **intrigued** by it. And besides….. Sans told me not to…..agree to it if I didn't feel ready…." He looked to Mettaton, a small smile on his face. "And I….feel ready. I don't know how to explain it, I just…..when I look at you….I feel tingly and….happy….and I think that might mean I am ready…"

Mettaton's face perked up, and he took Papyrus's hand. "Good…. Do you….want to get started, then?"

"Yes, let's….let's get started."

He sighed slightly. "Well, first thing's first. We need to be naked." Mettaton stood up, beginning to take off his shoulder pads and chest plate to reveal his chest underneath. It was the same gray color as his arms and ended at the glass case in his stomach that held his soul. He started to work on his pants when Papyrus chimed in.

"Wai- wait a moment! …..I didn't know those were removable!" he said, pointing to the metal plates on the floor.

"Of course, darling~ I like to change up my wardrobe every once in a while, so I asked Alphys to make me removable cloths. Although, my pants are the only fabric part on me~ they're just…really form fitting." He proceeded to remove the tight pants. Underneath were plane gray legs. On the crotch part, there was a small hole with a button above it. The button was imbedded an inch deep into the metal to make it harder to accidentally push.

"Oh…. Uh, what….what does that do?"

"Oh, my button? That activates my genitalia. We're not going to push that yet. Let's work on getting your clothes off of you, first." He smiled and started to strip Papyrus. This confused him. Not just the fact that Mettaton needed to do it for him like a child, but the fact that they even have to be naked in the first place! From what he remembered, the rule book said you need to **wear cloths** not **take them off**. "M-Mettaton, are….you **sure** we are doing this right? The rule book says to **wear cloths** , and from what I can tell, we are aiming for the opposite."

Mettaton scoffed softly. "Dear, what is this rule book nonsense? You don't need a rulebook to teach you how to please your partner. Just listen to me, daring. **I** am your partner, and **I** say that it would please me **more** if you were naked~"

"A-alright, I guess that's fine." Mettaton got on his knees in between Papyrus's legs to shimmy down his shorts. His face changed from anticipation to confusion in seconds as he saw the bare bones. "Oh, um…..Papyrus, dear….where is your penis?"

Papyrus cocked his head to the side. "…penis?" he thought a moment before his memory was jogged. "Oh! Do you mean that weirdly shaped orange thing that used to always appear when I was 13!?"

Mettaton couldn't help but giggle at this. He was so cute and innocent, it was unbearable at times. "Y-yes, that is what I mean~ I am guessing you need to, um…summon it? Like you did with your tongue?"

"…oh, is that what I have to do? Yes, I guess that would make sense. When it would appear….it was easy to tell, since my eye would glow orange every time…..and I had to make it go away using magic, so….yes. It would make perfect sense that, if I were to want it to appear, I would use magic!"

"…yes, so….what are we waiting for? …go on, now." Mettaton gestured towards Papyrus's crotch. He was getting impatient.

Papyrus began focusing his magic onto his pelvic bone. Soon, an orange glow began to form the shape, and a penis materialized. The genital was about 6.4 inches (and hard as a rock). Pretty normal size for a 24-year-old Skeleton, I guess. It had a faint orange glow, however, and looked like a fat, oddly shaped glow stick. Mettaton's cocky grin widened as he took in the sight. "Ahh, there it is~"

"Y-yes! There it is! …..why do we need it again?"

"Because…. This is what we need to have sex. Besides….this little organ….houses pleasures you won't believe you could feel~ you will be in heaven. Would you like me to show you the wonders of….oral pleasure?" he grinned up at Papyrus, rubbing his hands along the boney inner thigh.

"I….don't know what that is, but….if you think it will feel good, then…..I guess it doesn't hurt to try?" Papyrus said, shrugging gently. Despite not knowing what was going on or what to be anticipating, his heart fluttered and pounded in his rib cage as he watched Mettaton take a gentle hold of his dick. He winced slightly. His genitals haven't even seen the light of day for years, let alone been touched by anyone but himself, so this sensation was very new and strange. It wasn't bad, though. So far, so good. Mettaton gave Papyrus one last glance to make sure he was still onboard. Assessing that the skeleman was still down, he popped the dick into his mouth swiftly. And that's when Papyrus let out the hottest moan Mettaton has ever heard.

He glanced up once more, holding the head between his lips. Damn, that turned him on. As Mettaton began to bob his head, he reached down to his own crotch and pressed the button. Out from the hole underneath popped an erect, metallic schlong. It was about .3 inches bigger then Papyrus's, and looked more like a cold, ribbed dildo then a penis. You would think a metal dildo would be uncomfortable and cold, but this one, like his mouth, had squishy bits to make it feel kind of sort of like the real thing. The insides were a bit complex. His soul was the harbinger of pleasure. Before he had this upgrade installed, he would have to open his glass case and play with the soul inside to feel sexual pleasure, but now he can feel the same pleasure the same way other people do. Somehow, through lots of science and mechanics, both his penis and, um…..hole are hooked up to the soul, so any stroke or penetration will send pleasure waves through his body. Anyway, back to the story.

Mettaton began to stroke himself as he bobbed and licked up and down the glowing shaft. He moaned with every stroke, and this sent vibrations through Papyrus, making the pleasure more intense. Papyrus gripped onto the bed sheets behind him for leverage as he began to sake with every wave. "O-ohhhhh…..oh, Me-me-metta-t-t-tonnnnnn~~" he gasped and placed a hand on mettaton's head, weaving his fingers through the thick black strands of synthetic hair. Nothing has ever felt better than this. Mettaton was right when he said he would be in heaven. His whole body ached, but in the best way possible.

Mettaton felt Papyrus getting close to climax, so he pulled him out swiftly and whipped his mouth. Papyrus seemed to whimper like a lost puppy at the loss of Mettaton's warm mouth. "That's just foreplay, darling~ we don't want you cumming just yet."

"F-f-f…foreplay…?" Papyrus managed in between huffs as he started to come off his high.

"Mmmmhm~ its little teasers to get you worked up and ready for the real thing~" he got up off of his knees and climbed onto Papyrus's lap.

"o-oh…..wowie…. that…..that wasn't….e-even the **real thing**?"

"Oh yes, the real thing is **much** better~ although….some people argue otherwise…..but judging how you reacted, you are going to **love** it."

"D-do I…." Papyrus looked down to Mettaton's dick, a blush across his face. "Do i….do that to you, now…?"

Mettaton shook his head. "No, dear. I already took care of myself in **that** department. Although, while we're doing it, you can stroke me~ it would make things more interesting."

"st-stroke…? Like this…?" Papyrus said as he hesitantly grabbed the metal dong. He stroked it up and down slowly, looking up to Mettaton for an answer.

Mettaton's face twisted and his breath hitched. "Ahhhh~ y-yes~ ooohhhh, the ridges on your fingers feel so good…~" he let Papyrus stroke him for a few seconds longer before he took his hand away. "L-let's…..let's n-not get…c-carried away just yet…. ~ I need to…p-put you in, first…."

"Put-put me- aaahhh~!" before he could finish, Mettaton had grabbed Papyrus's dick and pushed the head into his hole. This was squishy, too, and it molded to the size of the object inside, so it was nice and tight, no matter what. Mettaton inched himself deeper until he was all the way to the base of the shaft. He let out a satisfied sigh. "There…."

Papyrus panted heavily. His face was red and his right eye had a spastic orange flame coming out of it, flickering wildly. "Aaah, ahh…. W-w-w-wowwww…. I've….I've never…..have I never felt….something so goooddd before…. ~"

This made mettaton smile. He leaned in gingerly, placing small kisses onto Papyrus's cheek and neck bones. "Glad to hear it, sweetheart…. ~ would you like to catch your breath before I start to move….?"

"Oh, uh….mmmf, I…I think I'm…o-okay." He nodded. "Y-yes, I'm okay…. We-we can continue…." He gripped onto the bed behind him and opened his legs a bit more to stabilize himself in preparation. Mettaton nodded, then grabbed Papyrus's hips and slowly bounced up and down his shaft. He bit his lips and closed his eyes tightly. Papyrus, for the most part, moaned every once in a while, but he tried to keep calm. He panted and shook with the surges of pleasure that was being pumped into him with every bounce. Mettaton watched Pap's ever-changing expressions until his hips were grabbed and he was stopped. "Ah….P-Pap, dear, is something wrong-"he was cut off when Papyrus flipped them over, pushing onto the bed on his back. Mettaton grinned. "Ooooh myyy~ someone's catching on real quick~"

Papyrus blushed heavy. "I-I wanted to-"

"No need to explain, switching positions is what keeps it exciting, after all~ now….just move your hips back and forth. Pull out, but not all the way out, then push back in." Papyrus fallowed Mettaton's instructions, and Mettaton nodded in approval. "Wonderful~ k-keep going, as fast as you want." It took Papyrus a little bit to get the hang of it, but after a while, he started to speed up, until his thrusts were really fast and his eye flame illuminated the bed like a wild fire. Mettaton wrapped his legs around Papyrus's back bone for more support, and pulled Papyrus in for a kiss before Papyrus gave one last thrust and a loud squeak as he came inside of him. Not long after, Mettaton orgasmed as well; His soul container filled with pink goop and his soul's pulsing started to slow down as they both snuggled, coming off their high.

"So…..so that was….sex….? Why….why haven't I heard of that sooner….!?"

Mettaton giggled, petting Papyrus's skull. "Ohhh, my little cutie…. ~ I'm glad I had the pleasure of teaching you the art of love making…. ~"

Papyrus blushed slightly as his temple was kissed. He snuggled into Mettaton's chest and sighed. "…..well, I…..I'm happy I got to experience it with you, too…..but I guess this is the end?"

Mettaton's face fell. "….what do you mean….the end…?"

Papyrus looked up at him, a frown on his face. "W-well…..this was all just a one-time date, right? I won the contest….so all of this was just for that…and now I have to go home, and we won't ever be able to do this again…."

Mettaton sighed, tightening his grip into Papyrus's back. "…..no, I…..I don't want it to be that way…. I….I like you more than anyone else I've been with- anyone else I've had sex with. This experience…..was more passionate than any other experience I've ever felt. I….don't want you to leave…. Not tonight…. Will you just…..stay with me..?"

Papyrus nodded quickly, smiling in relief. "Yes! Oh, I hoped you would ask that….! Yes, let's stay together tonight!" he sniggled into Mettaton even more, and Metta laughed lightly.

The night went on slow from then on. They stayed in each other's arms, not getting up for anything. Soon, though, Mettaton's batteries started to drain, and he needed to recharge, so he plugged himself on and they snuggled down into the covers for the night.


	5. Chapter 5 Heartaches and Heartbreaks

Chapter 5: heartache and heartbreak

The morning came way too fast. Mettaton's batteries fully charged around 5 AM, and he laid there in Papyrus's arms, listening to the steady breathing that broke the silence of the small house. He watched over boney shoulders at the clock on his nightstand. It was 6. _Papyrus's ride will be here soon…_ he thought with a shaky sigh, closing his eyes and tightening his grip around the back rib cage. _I don't want him to go…but I have business to take care of today… why can't we just stay here and…..lay like this all day…?_ His thought was broken when Papyrus started to stir. "Oh, good morning, Mettaton!" the happy tone in his voice made Mettaton smile. He looked up to meet a sleepy-faced Papyrus grinning down at him.

"'morning, Papy~ did you sleep well? I hope you didn't mind snuggling all night."

"Oh, of course not! I mean, yes, I slept very well. And n-no, I did not mind the snuggles! I….I have never…snuggled someone **all night** , or ever at all, actually, so it was certainly new. But, I enjoyed it greatly! You are very comfy to cuddle, despite your hard exterior."

Mettaton chuckled and leaned up to kiss Papyrus on the cheek. "oh, I'm so glad you liked it~ our….shenanigans certainly made my batteries drain faster than normal, but….I'm glad we had the opportunity to spend this time together… it's sad that you have to leave so soon…"

"So…soon? What do you mean? I thought we could spend the morning together. Maybe…maybe have breakfast, watch a movie….m…m-make out a little….?" Papyrus said, blushing slightly and looking away. He really enjoyed making out. He almost wanted to propose they….do **it** one last time, but he didn't want to drain Mettaton's power again. But, no; A passionate make-out session would have to do for now.

Mettaton sighed long and heavy. That sounded like an amazing way to spend the morning, but he had to stick with the plan… this wasn't the plan, none of this was the plan…. He was supposed to leave last night, but his **stupid** emotions got the best of him. His fear of being alone, his longing for comfort and love….it ruined everything. Now, he's forced to act harsh towards the one monster that cares genuinely for him… so stupid. No. he has to stick with it. He can't let his emotions ruin everything again. With a slight groan, he pulled away from Papyrus and looked down, averting his eyes. "….I, um….I called for my limo driver to pick you up. He should be here soon. It's…..it's best that you leave as soon as possible. I…I had fun, though. I'm…glad we could do this." He forced a smile, even though the look on Papyrus's face made him feel like crying.

Papyrus' heart skipped a little. This was upsetting. This was **immensely** upsetting. He was hoping to see more of Mettaton, but….it seemed that Mettaton was set on just being friends. Who knew he'd be sad to be friend zoned. "Yes, it was…..it was a lot of fun, and….I-I'm glad my first time was spent with you…."

"Me too, sweetie…." He pulled himself off the bed and sighed, running his fingers though his matted hair. He realized he never 'put away' his dick, so he swiftly clicked the button and away it went. "I am guessing you are going home in the cloths you wore here?" he said, as he made his way to his closet. He opened the door, revealing a large array of cloths ranging in different shades of pink. Some black and some other colors were in there, as well. He decided on a small pink crop top sweater that hung from the shoulders and a pair of black leggings.

"Y-yes that is all I have here, after all." Papyrus sat up, watching Mettaton get dressed, then got up as well to put his own cloths back on. Mettaton decided he didn't feel like doing anything with his hair, so he just held it back with a small headband. Looking at himself in the mirror, he thought he looked super cute. He pushed back all his negative emotions and, with a spin on his heal, he turned to Papyrus and smiled. "Would you like some tea before you leave? Let's see, I have…" he swiftly walked to his cabinet and checked the tea stash. "Maple apple cider, cinnamon vanilla, and honeydew melon."

Papyrus rubbed at the back of his neck, blushing a light orange. "o-oh, that is quite nice of you, Mettaton, but I….think my ride is already here…" he said, pointing out the window at the black limo that was parked outside. Mettaton frowned and slowly closed the cabinet door.

"oh….r-right, silly me~ well, um….I guess that's all right…" he walked to Papyrus, hesitantly hugging him and kissing his cheek one last time. "It was….it was nice meeting you…."

Papyrus frowned slightly. He kind of wanted Mettaton to say something like, 'oh, no worries, they can just wait.', but it seemed Mettaton was in a rush to get him to leave… he just nodded, giving Mettaton a small kiss back. "You too…. Thanks for having me…" there was a slight sorrow in his tone, as he let go of the bot and headed out the door. Mettaton was alone now. Alone to think about what he had done… he laid down on the messy bed. It still smelt like him… what was going on? He stared up at the ceiling as he lay in the dimly lit room. He listened to the sound of the limo driving away, and he wanted badly to run after it, yelling and waving for Papyrus to come back. But he didn't. He couldn't. _This was just an experiment._ He stated to himself. _I wasn't supposed to fall for him. This was just for fun. Stop being such a dramatic wimp. Just let him go._ And, with that thought, Mettaton decided to start his day. He made himself tea, did his hair, and headed out for his early morning rehearsals. Despite being so down, he had to keep up a front for his fans. He couldn't let them see his emotions. This was going to be a long, hard day.

Back in the ruins….

Toriel had woken up with Frisk around 6 and started breakfast. The smell of bacon filled the house and woke Sans up. He grinned as he shuffled himself into the dining room where he found the two already eating. Toriel smiled as she saw the sleepy skeleton. "Good morning, deer~"

"Ah, eating without me, how could you?" he said with a slight chuckle as he walked in, rubbing Frisk's head as he walked past them. "Aye, kiddo."

"Morning, dad!"

"Ohh, don't give me that!" she said with a smile. "You know I tried waking you up at least twice. But, don't worry~ I saved you some."

"Ah, how nice of you." He chuckled slightly, walking into the kitchen to grab himself a plate. The spread was small, but he appreciated how much effort Tori put into their meals. He grabbed himself three bacon pieces, an egg and two buttered toasts. He sat across from Toriel and started to make a sandwich out of the food on his plate. Of course, he garnished it with as much ketchup as he could fit. They were used to this. Sans was odd when it came to his meals. He always ate them differently then what was deemed as 'normal'.

"Papyrus called." Toriel broke the silence in the room, looking up to Sans.

"Oh?"

She nodded. "Mmhm. I told him you were sleeping, but….he didn't seem too happy."

Sans put down his makeshift breakfast sandwich and looked up to her with a frown. "What happened?"

"I…don't know… he didn't tell me. All he said was, 'tell Sans I'm on my way home.' That was at 6ish, so he's probably home by now. I understand if you want to leave and see what's wrong."

He nodded, getting up from his chair. "Thanks, babe. Wrap my sandwich up for me, please. I'll eat it when I get back." He said with a small smile. Toriel got up from her chair as well, giving Sans a big hug. "Don't over react, okay…? I know you're worried….but please, don't do anything stupid…." Toriel knew about Sans' magic, and how it can get the best of him when he's upset.

Sans just nodded in response and they shared a kiss before departing their embrace. "I'll try, babe…"

"I know you will…" she gave him a sympathetic smile and sat back down.

Sans leaned down to Frisk. "See ya in a few, kiddo~" he gave Frisk a peck on the cheek, and Frisk returned the peck.

"Don't be too harsh, dad. Mettaton's really nice. I'm sure Pap is just sad cause he had to leave so early."

Sans chuckled slightly, patting their head before standing up. "I hope so, kid. I hope so…" and, with that, he was out the door. Obviously, with his shortcut, he was able to make it to their Snowdin house in a second, flat. Inside, he found Papyrus, snuggling on the couch under a blanket, sadly watching an old anime Alphys let him barrow. Sans let out a deep sigh as he slowly closed the front door. He sat down on the sofa at Papyrus's feet and laid a hand on the part of the blanket that covered his knee. "Heyyy, bro…. how'd it go…?"

Papyrus shrugged, not taking his eyes off the TV screen. "Oh…. It went good, I had a great time." he didn't sound like himself. His tone was very low and quiet, unlike his usual tone, which was loud and sometimes obnoxious. Even when Papyrus was sad, he was still loud, so this was very new.

"What did he do….?" Sans said, looking to Papyrus with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, it's okay…. He….he just…." He sighed heavily. "I thought….we could….be more then friends…. I **wanted** to be…. I thought **he** wanted to be, **too** …" he sat up slightly, looking at Sans sadly. "We had…..such a good time… our dinner went excellent, and I even- he asked me **to** , Sans…. And I said yes… you said….you said not to, unless I felt I was ready, and I **did** feel ready! And….and it was **amazing** … I thought he thought it was amazing, too…." He clutched his shirt on his chest. "so, if the dinner went great and the after-date went great, so great that he wanted me to stay the night, then doesn't that mean the date was a success?" he started to get emotional at this point. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and his voice started to crack. Sans frowned at this, but he let him continue, just taking his brother's hand for comfort. "The….the book says….th-the b-book says that….if the…Th-the date is successful…..the next step is to….b-become boyfriends? So…s-so does that mean he doesn't like me….?" He started to sob, rubbing the tears from his eyes frantically, but he kept talking, despite it being hard to talk. "He-he r-r-rushed me out the door, S-sans… he-he d-didn't want me th-there, he ca-called a r-ride for me before I e-even woke up! He s-s-said it was best I-if I l-left as soon as p-possible and a-all I g-got was a peck on the cheek, n-no passionate kiss, n-no tender e-embrace…! J-just a friendly kiss and h-hug, and out I went!"

Sans was sadder for his brother at this point then angry. Yes, he wanted to rip apart that bot, but Papyrus was so sad… he's never seen him this sad. Even on his 16th birthday, when nobody came to his big sweet 16 that he had been planning for months…. Sure, he cried and Sans had to restrain himself from beating the shit out of some kids who even RSVP'd, but **still** didn't show, but this….was total heartbreak. The poor guy… he gave up his virginity to this man, he gave his heart to him. There was something going on, some secret Mettaton was keeping from him. For now, Sans just pulled Papyrus in for a big hug and quietly shushed him. "Its okay, it's okay…. He doesn't deserve you if he's going to act like that after such an amazing date…. You're such a wonderful person, Pap… you're so kind and loving… you don't have a bad bone in your body….~ you're a precious gift to this world, and if he can't see that, then that's his loss…"

"Oh…. Sans, that's –sniffle- that's such a nice thing to say…" he smiled slightly, his sobbing calming down a bit as he whipped the tears from his eyes. "…but, I….I don't know what to do… I love him. I love him s-so much, Sans…." His breath hitched in his throat as he held back the urge to start sobbing again.

Sans looked to the ground, thinking about what to do. This was messed up. He wanted to make Mettaton pay for this, he wanted to destroy him….. But, something in him told him to stay out of it, so he did. He just sighed and kissed Papyrus's forehead and smiled. "Pap…..just relax, okay? I know it hurts….but you need to relax. Everything will go back to normal soon enough."

He nodded a little, looking down to his hands. "….alright, Sans….. If….if you say so…. but, I just…..I just want to be alone for now, is….is that alright….?"

"Yeah, bud. I'll head back to Tori's. Call me if ya need anything, alright?" Papyrus nodded and whipped his eyes with one last small sniffle. He laid slowly back on the couch, looking of into the distance with a sorrowful expression. Sans frowned and got up from the couch. He patted Papyrus on the shoulder softly. "Chin up, kid…. This is your first love, and it won't be your last… trust me, I have had many heartbreaks and lost loves in the past, and look at me now. A happy father with a beautiful girl, about to celebrate our five year anniversary. No, worries, alright? You'll find that special someone eventually. It doesn't have to stop with him." and, with that said, he disappeared beyond the front door.

Papyrus was alone again. He spend the rest of the day napping, watching anime and eating cold leftover spaghetti. He didn't feel like cooking and he didn't feel like heating it up. He just didn't feel like anything, to be honest. He felt drained; like the life has been sucked out of him and all that's left is a sad sack of bones sprawled on the couch in a mess of soggy tissues, spaghetti noodles and manga. His phone was on the end table, and it had been going off for hours. Undyne texting him, Alphys texting him; a missed call from Undyne and a worried voicemail. But no texts or calls or voicemails from the one person he wanted to talk to. After a bit, though, he thought it was better to reply then to leave them worried. Even if it was just an 'I'm okay', it was better than nothing. He picked up his phone and began reading the messages, starting with Undyne.

Message from Undyne to Papyrus  
sent: 8:15 am  
 _hey, bro. how'd the date go last night? Heard you stayed over. ;) give me all the deets ASAP._

Message from Undyne to Papyrus  
sent: 9:57 am  
 _don't leave me hangin, come ooonnn!_

Message from Undyne to Papyrus  
sent: 11:32 am  
 _hey. Sans told me what happened. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't know. Ignore my last two messages._

Message from Undyne to Papyrus  
sent: 1:50 pm  
 _do you want to come over? We can have a sleepover, just the three of us. I've got Nightmare before Christmas~! :D I know that's your favorite move! And we can make some super awesome special don't-be-sad spaghetti! It'll be the BEST sleepover EVER._

Message from Undyne to Papyrus  
sent: 1:51 pm  
 _and I PROMISE I wont noogie you._

Message from Undyne to Papyrus  
sent: 1:51 pm  
 _…..ok, maybe one noogie but thaT'S IT *emoji of the person with their arms making an x*_

missed call from Undyne to Papyrus  
called: 4:20 pm

Voicemail from Undyne to papyrus  
received: 4:21 pm  
"dude, I'm really getting worried…. Sans said you're home alone, you haven't answered, you're upset. Please call me back, okay? Or….at least text me back. We're still on for that sleepover, if you're interested."

That was all from Undyne. Papyrus sighed and began to text her back

Message from Papyrus to Undyne  
sent: 10:14 pm  
 _sorry I havent been feeling up for talking._ __ _plz dont worry tho I will be ok. I just want to be alone if that is ok. I will be up for a sleepover in a few days tho? How about Friday?we can have movie night there. im sure sans and tori wnt mind missing it once._

Alright! That was over with. Now onto Alphys.

Message from Alphys to Papyrus  
sent: 2:11 PM  
 _hey pap did u get undynes msgs? Shes getting kinda worried. I am 2. Plz answer her._

Message from Alphys to Papyrus  
sent: 4:00 PM  
 _hey. Im at work rn so if you call or txt undyne back I wont know until like 10. So I would appreciate it if u would txt me 2 plz. ^.^_

Message from Alphys to Papyrus  
sent: 4:00 PM  
 _oh my god im srry that sounded mean. I meant if you want to._

He chuckled slightly. Alphys was always worried about offending people, even though she never really says anything that can be taken as offensive. Papyrus looked at the clock. It was 10:15…. She's probably home. He felt bad for not texting her sooner.

Message from Papyrus to Alphys  
sent: 10:15 PM  
 _sorry I didnt reply. I just texted undyn but you probably kno that now._

And with all of that out of the way, and a message from Undyne telling him that sounded great, Papyrus resumed his position on the couch. But this time, he stuck with his phone; checking Undernet and playing games.

Days passed. Papyrus didn't leave the house all week. Sans came home Thursday night, bringing Frisk who wanted to stay with him for a few nights and who wanted to try to cheer up pap with a handful of puzzles. Literally. They brought five boxes of 100 piece puzzles. Papyrus pulled himself out of bed for them. They're smile wasn't easy to say no to, not even in his saddest of times. He wanted one last night to sulk before the sleepover, but he sacrificed that and spend the day putting puzzles together with Frisk and acting happy. As much as he could act. He wasn't really good at it. Frisk saw past his lies, but they kept pretending they didn't know. It was better not to bring anything up that would make him even more unhappy. They may only be 12, but they know when to butt out.

Friday came, and Papyrus decided to head out around 1 PM. Frisk took after Sans when they stayed there and slept in late with him. He snuck into Sans room where the two of them were cuddling, fast asleep, and kissed their heads goodbye before quietly leaving with nothing but his phone and a small bag of essentials; his toothbrush and a change of PJs. He decided to bring his "bone zone" shirt and Jack Skelington sweat pants, since they were presumably going to watch his movie. He was excited about that. As excited as he could be, at least.

Undyne and Alphys have been living together in Waterfall for about two years now. For their three year anniversary, Alphys and….*sigh* **Mettaton** got a team of workers together to completely rebuild Undyne's fish house. It was a complete replica. Before then, Undyne lived with Alphys at her lab, which was a really small and uncomfortable living space. Here, they have everything they could need and want. Not only did they rebuild the house, but they got all her furniture back, too. She was real happy, obviously, and they've been living there ever since.

Although it was nice, it hurt a lot to be back in Waterfall. He hated that he had to walk past Mettaton's house to get to Undyne and Alphys. He glanced up the walkway at his house. The lights where on. He was home, **of course** he was home… papyrus picked up the pace and quickly ran up the walkway to Undyne's. he wanted to go home already. Knowing that Mettaton was home, only a wall away, made him upset, but he pushed every emotion besides happy down into the deepest pits of his mind and locked them away. This wasn't the time to be upset. He regained his composure and knocked on the door. A second passed before the pointy fish mouth opened up, and out came Undyne with a cheeky grin and a huge hug. "Pap! You're early, what's up, buddy?!"

"a-ah, yeah, I….I just….felt like coming early. F-figured I could….use some quality time with my besties." He smiled slightly, although, from the tone of his voice, Undyne could tell it was still hard to be genuinely happy. Undyne gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled him into the house.

"Well, buddy, you came at a good time! Alphys should be home from grocery shopping soon. She's picking up some gla-…" she stopped when she realized what she was about to say might strike a nerve. She hesitated before finishing. "….glam….burgers." she sighed when she saw Papyrus's face fall. "I'm….sorry, man… I know it's shitty of me to support the business of the dude who screwed you over, but-"

"n-no, Undyne! It…it's okay! I…don't wish ill of him…and I don't wish for my friends to have to give up watching his shows or eating his things, either. I-I mean….I mean you actually **can't** boycott his stuff, it is quite **literally** everything everyone owns." He sighed deeply and slouched down on dining room chair. "….I literally can't get away…"

At that moment, Alphys walked through the door with grocery bags in hand and a bag that said MTT burgers on it. "Babe, could you help me with the-" when she saw Papyrus, her face got all red and she started to panic. "Oh no…. you're…you're h-here, o-oh n-no I'm so sorry, I'll-I'll just p-put these burgers away, we won't eat them around you, s-sorry….!" She quickly put all the groceries down and rushed to the fridge with the bag of glamburgers before Undyne grabbed her by the collar of her shirt to stop her. "w-what…?"

"Ya know what!? No, today is **not** about him, okay!?"She slammed a hand down on the table in front of Papyrus, which made both him and Alphys jump slightly. "Come on! Cheer up! **Fuck** that guy, and **fuck** his sparkly burgers! Who likes to eat **sparkles** , anyway!?" she grabbed the bag out of Alphys hands and slam dunked them in the trash can.

"Ah! D-dammit, those cost a lot of moneyyy…." Alphys groaned slightly.

"That's alright, no worries, I'll pay ya back." She waved her hand up and down in a 'forget about it' motion to Alphys.

Alphys somehow managed to do the annoyed anime face thing with the straight lines for eyes and blue lines under one eye. Whatever that face is called, I don't know, look it up I don't- "…but our money is shared…. My money is your money…"

"Well, that doesn't matter now! What matters is, we're all gonna go party hard in the  
Livingroom, because **what** has a new episode that came out today!? One Punch Man, that's **what**!"

Alphys perked up and gasped, sparkles in her eyes. "What, really!? That's **today**!?"

" **Shit** yeah, it is!" she turned to Papyrus with enthusiasm. Papyrus was just…staring at them. He was used to Undyne's enthusiastic attitude toward pretty much everything, but today…. It was kind of hard to keep up with it all. "What do ya say, **punk**!?"

"U-um…. N-normally I wouldn't tolerate such use of profanity in such a small proximity to one another, but, um…." He thought over it for a second. Yeah. He was ready to be happy again. He **needed** it. Also, he was pretty pumped for another episode of One Punch Man, soooo…. "Yeah!" he stood up quickly, pumping his fist in the air. " **Yeah**! You know what!? **Screw** it! **Fuck** him! And **fuck** his **shitty** food!"

Undyne and Alphys were stunned. Shocked, even. They never heard papyrus say **any** curse word, not even **hell**. But they were happy to see Papyrus beaming with joy once again. And so, they merrily skipped into the Livingroom to watch their fav anime with no glamburgers and no mettaton. Yay. **No** Mettaton.

Except there **was** Mettaton. He was outside the door, listening to everything they said. **Everything.** He fallowed Papyrus when he saw him walk past his house and hid when Alphys walked In so he wouldn't get caught. Mettaton sat in fetal position on the ground, crying quietly. The words his friends said about him hurt, especially Papyrus's. He felt like a horrible person. "Oh…. P-papy…. I'm….so sorry…" he whispered in between sobs, whipping his eyes.

Suddenly, Papyrus' muffled voice came through the wall. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone crying…"

"Oh-oh no, I-"before he could finish and flee, the door opened and standing there was Papyrus and Undyne. Mettaton gasped and quickly stood up. Papyrus frowned at the sight of him, and even more at the sight of him crying.

"….mettaton….?" he said in a hushed tone.

Undyne groaned and pushed past Papyrus. "What the **hell** are **you** doing here!? Scram! **You're** not welcome here anymore!"

Mettaton gasped again, placing a hand over his mouth. He started to cry harder and shut his eyes tightly. "i-i-i….I'm so sorry!" and, with that, he ran out of that place and out of Waterfall. Undyne stomped back into the house, groaning and mumbling profanity. Papyrus stood there in the doorway, staring off where Mettaton fled.

 _Hotland; MTT resort.  
_

Kyle scrubbed vigorously at the counter of the resorts burger shop. A customer had spilled glitter spread all over and didn't bother telling him. Now it was crusted to the counter and took all his energy to try to get it off. "F-fuck, Mettaton's gonna have my **ass** if I don't get this cleaned up." He said angrily with a half smoked blunt sticking out of his mouth. Kyle smoked at least one during each shift to keep him as calm as possible and to keep him from wanting to curl in a corner and cry. Weed was legal in the underground, but Mettaton didn't like him smoking it during work, even though he always did. His eyes were already slightly red normally, so a little more red wouldn't really do much. With this stain and the unstopping string of customers he just hardly got through, he /definitely/ needed a smoke.

He was so busy scrubbing and smoking away that he never noticed the blue rabbit standing directly in front of him on the other side of the counter. The rabbit smiled at him and laughed slightly, making Kyle finally look up. "Having trouble there, love~?" the happy looking bunny said, holding out a wrapped bar of ice cream. "Here, I figured you needed a little treat after all that. But it seems you decided to treat yourself to something different." He grinned slightly, placing the ice cream on the counter and took the blunt out of his mouth, placing it in the ashtray nearby.

Kyle groaned at that. "h-hey, I wasn't finished with that!"

"calm doowwwn, it's just in the ashtray~" he giggled, taking the angry kitten's chin in his hands and brought it up to meet his lip with his own for a kiss. Kyle's face turned red and he calmed down significantly. He closed his eyes and flattened out his ears as he kissed back. When the rabbit pulled away, he petted Kyle's head. "See? Much better."

Kyle sighed. "d-dammit, Danial, you know I can't be t-talking to people during work…. L-let alone **kissing** them." He said in a sort of embarrassed, hushed tone as his eyes darted around to make sure no one noticed.

"Well, you're also not supposed to be smoking weed at work, but here you are." The rabbit, who we now know is called Danial, spoke with a slight frown. He grabbed the blunt from the tray and popped it back into Kyle's mouth. "Eat your nice cream before it melts, and stop by my stand after work. I've got date plans~" he winked at Kyle who started to blush again with a grin.

"A-alight, sure~ s-see you then."

"Love ya, baby~" Danial said with a giggle before walking away with a happy hop to his walk.

"L-love ya too." Kyle sighed as he watched the other walk away. He never understood why he liked him so much. Dan was so **hot**. One of his rules is 'never talk to attractive people', so why did this man want to be **boyfriends** with **him**? Kyle never thought himself as attractive. He had lots of 'baby fat', and his fur was always matted, no matter what he did with it. But Dan always says how handsome he is. It's confusing to him, still, even though they've been dating for at least three months. That's not long, but **still**. He shook his head, snapping himself out of it and went back to scrubbing away. The ice cream will have to wait.

Another pair of legs tapped their way to the counter, and this time, Kyle knew **exactly** who's they were. Busted. He quickly and frantically threw the blunt out of his mouth and waved at the air to clear the smoke. "I-I-I wasn't doing- I-I mean, hello Mettaton! I-I'm sorry, I was- I was just, I-" he was too busy freaking out and shaking that he didn't notice the tears in Mettaton's eyes until the man started to sob loudly. This made him stop and look to his boss in confusion. "….ah? M-Mettaton, are…..are you okay?"

"o-oh, Kyle! I'm….I'm such a horrible person!" he said in between sobs, rubbing at his eyes and blowing his nose with a tissue.

"Oh, um….n-noooo, no you- you're a very…. Why-why do you say that?" he tried to say 'no, you're a great person!' but that would be a lie, and he wasn't good at lying…. Instead, he played it safe.

"….papyrus. The man I went on a date with? He-….we-…." He sighed, whipping his eyes and tried calming down before continuing. "After the date…..we went back to my place and-…..well, we had sex." At this point, Kyle regretted asking what happened… gross. "And I- I asked him to stay the night…. I wanted to…I wanted him to stay- in that moment, I wanted to stay like that forever…. I-I've **fallen** for him, Kyle…. This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't- I-I mean, can you help me? You…..you give good relationship advice, right?"

Kyle looked his boss up and down for a second. Was he serious? **This** man was asking **him** for advice? For god's sake, he's just started his **first** relationship, and he's 22! He doesn't know **shit** about dating. He's still trying to figure it out himself. But this was his boss. Maybe if he helped, he'd get a bonus! Or more vacation days! Probably not… but it was worth a try. "Alright, buddy- I mean, Mr. Mettaton, uhhhh….." he thought for a moment. "Does, um….does this man like you too?"

He nodded slightly. "Y-yes, I…..I think he does…. I mean, he **did** , at least…." He sighed and sniffled a little, whipping a tear from his eye. "Until I…..u-until I told him….it was best if he left as soon as possible….and practically acted like he was…..just a friend…."

"Oh? And…why the heck did ya do **that**?" Kyle placed his hand on his chin, trying his hardest to concentrate on the information he was being given.

"w-well, I…." he sighed deeply and sat down on the counter, which made Kyle scowl at him. That's not for sitting, dammit…! "…..I don't want him to get hurt…." His voice was hushed and his tears were finally gone. All that was left was a sad expression on his face. "….if we….if we start dating….my fans will tear him apart…. They're vicious… their love is genuine, but….they can be scary. I don't want him getting hurt because of me… I don't want him to have to deal with the….verbal assault he'll receive when they find out. He's too innocent, Kyle. He's vulnerable and weak…. I want to protect him from that, but- but I seemed to just make matters worse." He sighed heavily.

Kyle groaned. It seemed like his boss was really in some shit. He placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Tell him that. Tell him…everything you just told me. And tell him-…..tell him you want him to give you a second chance."

"Are…..are you sure…? That sounds risky…."

"Yes. I'm sure. Trust me, man, for a whole **year** I ran from my feelings. I kept telling myself he was better without me…. Telling myself I wasn't good enough for him, and everyone would just make fun of him for dating someone as-…..s-someone as ugly as me…." He flattened his ears and looked down. "But…but look at us now~ we-we're dating. I mean….it has only been three months, but it's…been the best three months of my life…." He smiled slightly, then looked back up to Mettaton. "Don't let this eat you up inside like I did. Just tell him."

Mettaton sighed and smiled, getting off the counter. "Right….. Thank you, Kyle. You can have the day off~"

Kyle perked up when he heard that. "Shit, really!? Thanks!"

Mettaton laughed slightly as he exited the hotel and made his way back to waterfall. He wanted to do it now, while the motivation was still true in his heart. Once at Undyne's house, he hesitated before knocking on the door. Luckily, Papyrus was the one to open the door. "….hey… can I talk to you for a minute…?"

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _ **Next year. ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sleepover Fun

Chapter 6: sleepover fun

 _ **Previously**_

Mettaton laughed slightly as he exited the hotel and made his way back to waterfall. He wanted to do it now, while the motivation was still true in his heart. Once at Undyne's house, he hesitated before knocking on the door. Luckily, Papyrus was the one to open the door. "….hey… can I talk to you for a minute…?"

 _ **Now**_

Papyrus was stunned in his place. Luckily, Undyne and Alphy's were too busy in the next room to notice who was there, so they finally had a moment alone to speak. Papyrus wanted to slam the door, but he saw the sadness on Mettaton's face, so he decided to comply. He nodded softly and slowly closed the door behind him, shutting them off outside together. He crossed his arms and averted his eyes with a small frown. "…okay…. I'm listening…" his voice was soft. Almost impossibly soft for the tone of voice he normally has.

Mettaton sighed heavy and long, trying to bide time as he thought about what to say. Eventually, he darted his eyes to Papyrus's and spoke. "…..I'm….I'm sorry…" that was all he could utter out at the moment. He still wasn't sure about how to approach the situation.

Papyrus looked to Mettaton though lidded eyes. "….it's okay…. Was that all…?"

He shook his head in a quick motion. "N-n-no! No that…..that wasn't all… i-i…..I'm sor- I just….I didn't want you to get hurt!" he finally uttered out, feeling tears well in his eyes. This sudden burst caught Papyrus's attention and he quickly turned his head back to Mettaton with a confused expression, but he didn't speak. He let Mettaton finish. "I-I didn't….want you to get hurt…" Mettaton repeated, this time in a more quiet tone. "My fans…..my-my fans are…crazy, sometimes…. I know….some of them would resent you if they found out- found out that I-…." He sighed. "….that I've fallen in love with you…" a deep blush ran across both their faces, and Mettaton looked away. He finally said it out loud, and to Papyrus, too. It felt wrong…. He felt like running away.

"…you love me?" Papyrus gestured to himself as he broke the awkward silence and Mettaton slowly brought up the courage to look at Papyrus again. He nodded slightly at him, and Papyrus' face lit up with happiness; Genuine happiness for the first time in a while. "M-Mettaton…. I'm…I'm so….happy to hear you say that. Because….because I, too….have fallen deeply in love with you…" he took Mettaton's hands in his, and they stared deep into each other's eyes. Mettaton knew this already, so his reaction wasn't as surprised as Papyrus's was.

"…yes…. Yes, it's….it's wonderful that we both feel the same…..but…" he averted his eyes yet again. "Again, my fans…. If….if we started to date…a lot of them would hate you… a lot of them…..might even bully you for it… n-now, I…could get your body guards to prevent physical attacks, but….but I can't stop them from harming you online…"

"Mettaton, don't worry about that…" Papyrus said in a sympathetic tone. He placed his right hand on Mettaton's cheek and stroked it lightly, trying to calm his worries with a gentle touch. "I will be okay. I know how to deal with trolls…." He chucked slightly. "….besides…. being your boyfriend….would be the most amazing thing to ever happen to me…. It would completely shroud whatever bullying or hate I may face from the fans… you don't have to worry about me, Mettaton…"

Papyrus's words and touch soothed Mettaton. He almost melted in his hands. All of his worries flew away, and he was only left with feelings of happiness and peace. He finally nodded and spoke. "You're right…. Oh…papy, I'm so happy you don't hate me anymore…" Mettaton said with a slight happy cry to his voice. He leaned in to hug papyrus tightly.

"mettaton, I never hated you… I was….only pretending for Undyne…"

"…g-good…." He sniffled slightly. "And I hope you never have to pretend to hate me again…" and, with that, they kissed. A long and passionate kiss, right there in front of Undyne's doorway.

After that, Papyrus cautiously leads Mettaton into the house. Undyne was furious, at first, but after a heartfelt explanation from Mettaton, and with the help from papyrus, she apologized to Mettaton for being rude to him. She forgave him for hurting Papyrus, and promptly invited him to stay the night, as well. He agreed, and the rest of the night was filled with movies and food. Papyrus was really excited to show Mettaton the Nightmare before Christmas, which was his favorite movie of all time. Mettaton wasn't really into kids' movies, but he gave an opened mind to it, since papyrus loved it so much. It wasn't bad, in the end. Mettaton proposed they watch Game of Thrones, and since that was Undyne's favorite too, she approved it with enthusiasm. Around 1 am, everyone seemed to pass out where they sat. All in all, it was a very satisfying night.

The morning came far too fast for Mettaton. He felt like he had gotten drunk last night, although the only thing he drank was soda and tea. He found himself curled on the floor of the Livingroom, covered in papyrus's scarf. He smiled sweetly at it and cuddled into it before he got up. "ohhh…. What a night…." He uttered in a sleepy slur as he looked around. Everyone was gone besides Alphys, who was snoring on one end of the couch. He heard muffled talking from the kitchen and clanking of dishes. He wrapped the scarf around his shoulders and stumble his way into the kitchen to investigate. There, he found Undyne and Papyrus. Undyne was wearing a night shirt that came a few inches past her butt that said 'I am living sushi' with a few small drawings of various sushi's around it and some navy blue shorts that were almost completely covered by the shirt. Her hair was down, too. She looked really pretty with her hair down… Papyrus had on the Jack Skelington sweat pants he had brought for bed, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hello sexy~ this made mettaton grin. "Oh my, don't you two look gorgeous this morning~"

Papyrus swiftly turned around at the sound of Mettaton's voice. He had a bowl of pancake mix in his hands, stirring it swiftly. There were splashes of batter all over his ribs and arms. "Mettaton! You are just in time to help us make breakfast!"

Mettaton smiled lightly, looking from Papyrus to Undyne and back again. He was still weary of Undyne. It was going to be a bit awkward around her for a while. "Ah…. W-well, I would love to help~ if….if that's alright…?" he glanced back at Undyne nervously, pulling the scarf tightly around his chest like a scared child.

Undyne took a little longer then Mettaton was comfortable with. He almost said never mind and ran back to curl up on the floor again. That is, until Undyne quickly turned on her heals with a huge smile and her hands on her hips. "Sure thing, dude! Common, pull up a spot at the counter, grab yourself a bow and get mixin'! You're on filling duty!"

This made Mettaton happy. She seemed like she liked him again. Well….she never really **liked him** all too much in the first place… Mettaton knew that. She always looked at him weird, but tried to keep a sweet face. He could see right through it, though. He was a professional at pretending to be happy and pretending to like people. Regardless, she was never outright….hateful towards him. Last night was different. She kept giving him dirty looks, especially when him and Papyrus would cuddle or kiss. She seemed to not trust him. But, now, she was back to pretending to like him! Sure, it would be great if she **actually** liked him, but this was better than nothing. Mettaton just nodded in response and secured the scarf around his neck before taking his place at the counter next to Papyrus.

Papyrus leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on the head. "Good morning, love~"

Mettaton giggled into his palm. "good morning~" he leaned up and gave Papyrus a proper kiss on the lips before going back to mixing the filling for the pancakes, as instructed by the sheet in front of him.

"Alphys still asleep? She's gonna miss the best part!" Undyne said with more enthusiasm then what was needed. She chuckled as she slammed the stirring spoon into the bowl. "Papyrus! Go get her! I won't tolerate this sleeping in!"

Papyrus saluted Undyne, almost dropping his bowl on the counter as he did. "Yes ma'am!" with that, he ran into the next room. The sounds that came from that room sounded like breaking glass and yelling. Mettaton was….a little worried. But, Undyne just laughed, as if Papyrus **wasn't** potentially breaking her belongings and terrifying her girlfriend. She was….really weird.

Papyrus came rushing back, holding a grouchy Alphys on his shoulder. "P-Papyrus! P-please, I-I-I can carry myself!"

"Nonsense! We are already in the kitchen! Here, sleepy butt, sit down!" papyrus then practically tossed her on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She groaned heavily, rubbing at her eyes before sending a sleepy glare at Undyne. "If ya wanted to wake me up, y-you could have j-just called for me."

Undyne shrugged with an innocent smile. "Ah well~ you're here now, right? Anyway!" she turned back around to face the counter and slammed her hands down onto it. This made Mettaton jump and squeak. He almost dropped the mixture on the floor. "We got the batter mixed, right!?"

Papyrus saluted again with a nod. "Yes ma'am, all mixed!"

"Good! And the filling! ya got that mixed, ghosty!?" she pointed her batter drenched spoon at him. Mettaton just nodded quickly at her, not knowing what else to say. He wasn't used to all this enthusiasm this early in the morning. She grinned at him and tossed down her spoon to the ground. "Good! Now, gimme that mixture!" she grabbed the bowl of batter and slammed it into the pan, splashing gooey pancake mix everywhere. Mettaton backed up slowly, and sat down next to Alphys at the table.

The sound of Papyrus and Undyne shouting was heard in the background. "Aw shit! I got most of it in!" Papyrus cheered her on as Alphys began to talk. "Don't worry. The kitchen table is a safe zone."

Mettaton chuckled slightly, looking at her. "God, they…..they certainly **are** energized, aren't they?"

"Oh, this is **every** meal with these two. I'm surprised the house hasn't burnt down…. **again** "

"….oh my. I….hope the food turns out…. with all this destruction."

She shrugged slightly. "Eh…. They're getting better at it. Their food used to be **completely** inedible." She smiled a little to him. "Now it's just…. **slightly** inedible."

Mettaton sighed heavily. He would have to make a mental note not to let Papyrus cook for him without **proper** supervision.

This crazy scene played on for a few more minutes until some super burnt, oozing stuffed pancakes were placed on the table. The idea sounded great. Pancakes stuffed with homemade cream cheese and strawberry icing. But, the way it was made….kind of ruined its good flavor. Mettaton tried his hardest to act like he loved it. Good thing the two of them were kind of oblivious when it came to their own horrible cooking. Alphys ate this type of stuff all the time, though, so it never fazed her. She ate like a champ.

Shortly after breakfast was over, Papyrus's phone went off. It was his alarm, telling him he had a shift at the castle in an hour. He gasped and hopped up. "Oh no! I forgot, I have work today! I have to go."

Undyne smiled and got up. "Ah, right. Forgot about that. Well, thanks for stayin over." She patted Papyrus on the shoulder as a goodbye and Papyrus smiled.

"Of-of course! Thanks for inviting me."

Mettaton got up from his seat and gave Papyrus a long embrace. "Call me after you get off, okay~?"

"O-okay…" Mettaton leaned up and kissed Papyrus sweetly. Alphys smiled at them, but Undyne looked like she was about to puke. With that, Papyrus left the fish house and was off to the capital. Now Mettaton was alone with the two of them… he felt a looming over his shoulder, and he wanted to rush out the door quickly, but before he could make an excuse to leave, Undyne placed a hand on his shoulder. The look she was giving him made him shiver.

"Listen, you little **shit**. I don't care what your sad excuse was for your little fuck-and-run the other day, but you **better** be serious this time! I have **never** seen Papyrus that genuinely down. **Ever!** So, whatever you did, it hurt him bad, and if you do anything to hurt him again, I will personally rip your little ghost ass right out of that vessel and send you flying to **hell!** " at this point, she was shouting and she had a grip on his shoulder that left finger dents in the metal. Damn, she was scary. He shakily nodded, and Alphys gently pulled her off of him.

"B-babe, please…. You've….you've made your point."

Her girlfriend's soothing voice helped calm her down significantly and she let out a long sigh. "…yeah…" she looked back at Mettaton, who was cowering at the front door. "Head my warning, **kid**. Don't hurt him. Or I'll hurt **you.** " and, with that said, Mettaton rushed out the door as fast as his legs would go.


	7. Chapter 7 Nicepants

Chapter 7: nicepants

Mettaton scurried home after Undyne's threat. He had to admit, he **did** feel a bit scared. He didn't want to think about it, but…what if this relationship didn't work later on? He was a dead man! He pushed those thoughts away, though. The relationship **just** started. This was the first day. There's no need to think such rash things. At least not yet. So far, though, he didn't see a breakup in the future at all. Again, it's….only been a day, but he already could see them breing content and happy together for a long time. he was confident that this relationship was going to last forever. He hoped his confidence was right and not just….the new relationship hype.

Ah well. it's better not to think about it too much. He decided to occupy himself with his journals. It has been a while since his last entry…. He wanted to document this. He wanted to write down everything that happened, From the date to now. He ended up filling a good five pages. It took him around an hour. Now he had nothing else to do….and he was bored. He took out his phone and sent a text to Kyle.

Message from Mettaton to burgerpants  
sent: 10:00 am  
 _are you busy today?_

Mettaton sent the message and tossed the phone next to him on the bed. He laid down, waiting for a reply as he stared at the ceiling. It took a bit, but soon, a reply came in. the flashing notification light illuminated the small, dimly lit room. Mettaton picked the phone up without hesitation and read the message.

Message from burgerpants to Mettaton  
sent: 10:06 am  
 _not really._

Before Mettaton could reply, another one came through.

Message from burgerpants to Mettaton  
sent:10:06 am  
 _why?_

Mettaton smiled lightly and replied to him quickly.

Message from Mettaton to Burgerpants  
sent: 10:07 am  
 _it worked. Your advice worked._

The next message didn't take too long to come through.

Message from Burgerpants to Mettaton  
sent:10:07 am  
 _wait, you mean my relationship advise? It actually worked?_

Message from Mettaton to Burgerpants  
sent:10:07 am  
 _yes! I am so greatful, Kyle. We're together, we're a couple now! And it's all thanks to you._ __

Mettaton couldn't help but laugh at that. Kyle actually did something right. He **actually** helped and it **worked.**

Message from Mettaton to Burgerpants  
sent:10:08 _you should consider being a couples councilor. You are better at that then your actual job. ;)_

Kyle groaned at this message. There he goes again. He might be trying to compliment and thank him, but he **still** goes off and insults him. this wasn't knew. He sighed deeply, putting the phone on the counter. What does he say to this? He never thought his bullshitting would actually **work**. I mean, he just spouted out shit that sort of made sense in order to get Mettaton to go away, it wasn't really advise. Before he could think up a reply, his phone buzzed again with another message from Mettaton.

Message from the boss to me  
sent: 10:09 am  
 _I'm going to give you an extra 100 G in your paycheck this week. But don't expect this a lot! It is just a way to say thank you._

Another message came through along with it.

 _Now get back to work._

And that was it. Their exchange was over. Kyle was left speachles. An extra **100**?! Damn, that's a lot! He tried to contain his excitement as a customer came up right after. He calmy and enthusiastically took their order, all the while thining about what he was going to do with that extra cash. He wanted to take Daniel out to someplace nice, but….the only **nice** place to go is MTT resort, and they're both either in or around there **all the time** , so…..that wont do. He'll have to talk to Daniel about it later. He usually came by during lunch for a quick kiss and a snack. It makes him blush every time he thinks about it. He tried not to think about it.

The day went by sluggish and boring. A few wave of customers here and there, nothing too big. Lunch came around, and just in time, here came Daniel hoping toward him. he was always in such a happy mood. The guy had enough happiness and enthusiasm for the both of them. Sometimes, it was a breath of fresh air for Kyle. It was nice to see some genuine happiness and not the made-up bullshit he was forced to be **every day**. But, sometimes, it was also infuriating. Why was this man so happy? Why couldn't **he** be this happy **too**? Today, though, it was refreshing.

"what's cookin, good lookin'~?" Daniel said with a wink, leaning on the counter in a flirty manner, which made Kyle blush and his ears flatten on his head.

"ah, h-hey, babe~" he scratched the back of his head and looked down and away. Why was he so nervous around his **boyfriend** all the time? he tried to pull himself together and looked back to Daniel who had a patient smile. "so, g-guess who just got a bonus in his next paycheck~" he said with a smirk, pointing at himself with his thumb.

Daniel's earps pirked up, which stood about two extra feet on his head. "wow, a bonus!? For what!?"

"well, I…..don't think I can say…." He thought a moment. He couldn't really tell Daniel that he helped Mettaton get a boyfriend. Mettaton was famus, which meant him being in a relationship was a **really** big deal. This wasn't something he had the authority to just…announce. He decided to keep his replies simple, for now. "ah, um….let's just say….i helped Mettaton with a situation he was in." he smiled a little. That was good enough. The truth will come out soon, but that was irrelivent now. The point was, he was going to be 100 dollars richer.

Daniel nodded. He understood that Kyle worked for a famous person. So some things he sees or hears he can't actually talk about. "how much?"

"a houndred~" he said, in a pleased sort of way, grinning widly. He leaned on the counter, feeling a bit more confident now. "so, darling, I wanted to celibrate by taking you someplace nice this weekend~ how's about it?" his tail swayed slowly behind him as he spoke, and Daniel's tail jittered rapidly. "oh! Well, I don't want you to blow your bonus so quicky…. We should just….hang out at your place….? Maybe….maybe go to the aquarium and a diner for dinner?" Daniel has never been to Kyle's house. He's never met Kyles parents, either. He knew Kyle's parents knew about them. That they were dating, and they were fine with it, but…Kyle always tried to stear clear of taking him there. as soon as Daniel mentioned going to his place, his face fell. Dammit… not this again.

He sighed deeply, running his paw over his face. "babe, I told you… my…family is…." He shook his head. "they aint good, alright? They're weirdos and always in your face about everything."

Daniel placed his hands on his hips and pouted at Kyle. "I'm going to meet them eventually. Come on! You've met **my** family, and you know how nosey **they** are!"

Kyle chuckled lightly at him. "alright, alright. I get your point, but…." He shrugged, looking off to the side. "….i still don't know."

Daniel leaned in,propping his elbows on the counter. He nudged Kyle's head back to face him. their faces were inches appart. "don't worry…. Your family wont make me love you any less, I promise." He spoke in a low tone and gave kyle a small kiss on the lips.

This calmed kyle down quite a lot. He really liked kissing. It was nice. "….okay…" he nodded. "….o-okay, if….you promise, we can….we can hang out at my place this weekend."

Daniel smiled widly. He finally won! "yay!" he jolted back up, his tail rapidly wiggling once again. He was so excited that he accidentally buped into a guy who had just qued up in the line. "ah! Oh, sorry, sir, um…." He looked back to Kyle, who had a huge blush on his face. Was that guy there the whole time, did he see them kiss!? "I'll text you after work, babe."

"y-y-yeah, bye." Kyle uttered out with a wave as he watched Daniel flee out the door. the man in the line had a whide grin on his face, which made Kyle blush even more. Oh yeah, he saw **everything**. He just took the guy's order and quickly got rid of him before he decided he needed to calm down, so he lit a joint and tried to clear his mind. This week was going to be hell.


	8. Chapter 8 Meet my Family

Chapter 8: meet my family

The week had passed too quickly for Kyle and too slow for Dan. One was excited and the other was scared, so I guess that makes sense. Time plays cruel tricks on us all. Kyle was obviously the scared one. He wasn't prepared, he wasn't ready. When Friday came, he woke up to his heart pounding in his chest. _Today's the day…_ he thought to himself as he stumbled out of bed in nothing but his boxers. His fur was matted and his eyes were shot and tired. He hadn't slept well the whole week. He groaned as he put on his slippers and headed for the door. _Dan's coming home with me today. We're going to have dinner here today. Mom's gonna cook a "big Jewish meal" today…_ Kyle groaned one last time before entering the bathroom to take a shower and wake himself up.

Maybe I should explain a little. Kyle's family is Jewish. In fact, his family is the only Jewish family in the **entire** underground. When 'santa' comes to deliver presents to all the good girls and boys of the underground, his house is skipped. Instead, they spend eight days lighting the hanukkiyahand playing dreidel alone. Don't get me wrong, Jewish people are great. Jewish holidays are great, too, I studied them in high school for a semester and actually celebrated a few of them in that class, but being the only Jewish family would probably suck. Being the only Christian family would suck, too. They have a total of **ten** different holidays, each practically back-to-back, and **no one** else but his family celebrates them. It's a lonely and secluded life. Obviously, his family is big, though. I mean, they're cats, and cats are already breading machines, but considering as one of the commandments in Torah is 'to be fruitful and multiply', it shouldn't be a surprise how bug his family is.

Kyle is one of a litter of four kittens. They were their parent's first litter. He is officially the 'eldest' child, seeing as he was born first. Then, three years later, a second litter was conceived. A litter of five. Then, four years after that, a litter of two. Luckily, that was all for a while. But now, his mom is pregnant **yet again** , and they're expecting three more. Wonderful. Luckily for Kyle, though, his quadruplet brothers all moved out upon graduating high school, so he got the room to himself! No more sharing a bed with three siblings.

His family was what he was worried about. Not his faith, not the food. Daniel knows that he is Jewish, and his family is different and celebrate different things. Daniel doesn't care. But Daniel doesn't know how **annoying** his family can be. How **in your face** about **everything** , how **nosey**. This is what scares him. He's scared they will ask too many personal questions or be too loud and obnoxious. He's scared that Daniel will look at him and think, 'you're not worth all of this.' And leave him.

These were his shower thoughts. These were his late-night thoughts. These were his spacing out at work thoughts. Every moment this week that he had time to just **think** , he thought about this, and his anxiety would start up again. He let out a quivery sigh as he shook lightly under the warm water. "Keep it together, man…." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. "There's no goin back. He's coming home with you. Whatever happens, happens, and yah just gotta deal with it when it comes…. He's gonna meet them eventually. Might as well be today." He talked himself down and his shaking stopped. Soon, the shower was over, and he proceeded to getting himself ready for work.

His mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast for the little ones who had just stumbled out of bed. Kyle made it a point to wake up earlier than them so he could take as long as he wanted in the bathroom. Sure enough, as soon as he left the bathroom, the fight for who uses it first began. The house became loud, once again. Kittens and teen cats scurrying through the house to get ready for school. Some of them were brown, some were black, and some were tortishell calico. Kyle was one of the only three fully brown cats that still lived in the house. Their mom was a tortishell. She was mostly black with white and orange spots here and there. She was wearing a pink dress and an apron with frills and hearts as she cooked and hummed happily. Kyle finally made it downstairs. "Hey, mom. I'm heading to work."

"Ah, Kyle! I am so excited to finally meet your boyfriend!" she exclaimed, walking to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "It has been…..what? Two months? It's well over due!"

"Y-yeah, ma, sorry. But, um….yeah, we'll be home around the same time I usually get home." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Perfect! I will be cooking all day for tonight! We're having challah, Matzoh ball soup, Shakshuka and for desert, we are having Rugelach." She smiled brightly. This was an exciting time. She really **was** going all out. Kyle's mouth involuntarily watered. He loved **all** of these dishes. It was like she was intentionally making his favorite things! She leaned in, kissing his cheeks. "Have a great day, bubala." And off he went, out the door.

Work wasn't too far from home. He just needed to take an elevator through the city and to the hotel. It was about a 15 minute trek with not much walking. The elevator, like always, was super crowded and he was forced into the back corner next to a smelly slime monster. **Great**. He popped in his headphones and hunkered down as close to the wall as he could get, trying to drown out the noise and focus on the music, rather than on the smell. Once they made it to the hotel, he was free. His work was right next to the elevator's stop, and all he had to do was open the shop and prepare for the day. Fridays were usually not so busy. People would rather eat at the fancy restaurant then at the fast food joint on Fridays, which made his life easier. Aside from the usual hotel workers coming in for their regular lunches, the days was very calm. This was both good and bad. Good because he hated the stress of the crowd he usually got during the week and bad because it allowed him free time to think. Thinking was the **last** thing he wanted to do today. It sent his mind to dark places. He tried busying himself with cleaning. He might as well get **some** work done, right? Before he knew it, the day was finished. Daniel had come into the shop around lunch, like always, but it was a quick visit. He ordered his meal, they chatted for a second, and then he was off. Kyle tried not to let Dan see his worry, and he thinks it worked. Maybe. But, that doesn't matter now. It was time to go home. It was time to meet his family. His heart was racing and he shivered as he walked down to Dan's booth. Once there, he put on a fake smile. "h-hey, babe…~ ready to go?"

"Yeah! My shop is all closed up~!" Dan said as he walked from behind the stall, closing the umbrella and putting a 'closed' sign on the front. "I am **so** excited to meet your family! You said your mom is making dinner, huh? What are we having?" they started walking, hand in hand, back to the elevator to the capital.

"Ah, just…..just some Jewish dishes. They're, um….they're actually all my favorites~ heh." He scratched the back of his head. "I-I guess….mom wanted to make it as special as she could."

Dan smiled sweetly at Kyle. "Aww. She sounds sweet~ well, I can't wait to try it. I've never had Jewish food."

"Eh. It's alright, I guess. We're pretty much the only family that eats the stuff, anyway. Hell, if it weren't for the capitol library having a book on Jewish traditions and foods, we wouldn't even know what the stuff is." He groaned slightly as they entered the already cramped elevator. He had to cuddle up close to Dan, who allowed him to be near the wall and away from the gross smelling monsters. Dan wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, holding him close to make room. Kyle's face turned blood red, but he leaned into the snuggles. It was embarrassing, with all those people around them, but he liked being close to Daniel. They never really get to be this close too often. It was nice and warm.

Daniel began to pet and scratch behind Kyle's ear. This was the spot Kyle loved to be scratched. He closed his eyes and purred very slightly he began to talk again, lowly, purring slightly in between sentences. "My great great grandparents wanted to be different…. My grandmother found the books in the library….and was intrigued by them. When the monsters were banished to the underground, everyone decided to either be agnostic or Christian. There was no in between. Everyone wanted to celebrate Christmas and Easter. No one was as intrigued by Judaism then them. They studied the Torah and the Jewish foods and traditions books, and now, five generations later, and we are still the /only/ Jewish family…." He sighed deeply. "It's no big deal, I like it. The food is…..relatively good, the traditions are different and fun and my family is great. It just…..sucks that we're alone in this…."

Dan smiled softly, looking down to Kyle. He listened patiently, nodding once he was finished. "I know, baby…." He said in a soft, loving tone, leaning down to kiss Kyle's head. "Don't worry about it, alright…? I'll celebrate with you~ hell, I'll even convert, if it would make you happy…. ~"

Kyle looked up to Dan, grinning slightly. "You'd convert? Really? Wow, you must really love me…. ~"

Dan chuckled a little. "You know it~" Dan pecked Kyle's lips, sighing slightly. Just then, the elevator's buzzer went off and it came to a halt. The neon sign above the elevator doors read, 'final stop: capitol square'. The doors swung open and everyone filed out. "Whelp…..you ready to do this?" Dan asked as Kyle pulled himself from the snuggles, straightening his work uniform.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah… as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Dan grinned, patting Kyle's back "that's the spirit! Let's go, I'm starving." With that said, he took Kyle's hand and quickly walked out of the elevator. Once out, though, Kyle took the lead, since Dan didn't know where Kyle's home was. It didn't take them long to get there. "Oh, is this it?" he said, looking up to the large apartment-like house. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, well…..we need a big place to house all of my siblings…." He said as he rummaged through his pockets for his house keys.

Dan looked at Kyle, a little shocked. "How many…..siblings do you **have**?"

Kyle chuckled heavily. "You'll see soon…." he unlocked the door, and like clockwork, the sound of screaming and chattering children filled the air. Dan's ears flattened as a wave of kittens pilled in front of the door and latched themselves onto Kyle.

"Kyle!", "you're early!", "Kyle, Kyle, I made a panting in class!", "momma's making lots of food!", "Kyle, my adult claws came in!" everyone was talking on top of each other, yelling, almost knocking Kyle down with their hugs, but Kyle knew what he was doing. He's been dealing with this for years. Kittens were easy to handle, once you got used to them. He smiled patiently and answered each one of them individually. All the while, Dan was in the background. He had a big family, but not **that** big. This was all really new to him and overwhelming, but he tried to put on a straight face. After a while, the kittens noticed Dan. "Hey, is this your boyfriend!?" one of them said, pointing to Dan. The rest of them quieted down and looked toward him. Kyle smiled with a nod. "Yep! That's him."

"Whoa! Your boyfriend is a blue bunny!? I've never seen a blue bunny before!" one of the brown kittens said I awe.

Dan nodded. "y-yeah, my….my mom and I are the only ones…" he scratched behind his ear nervously.

Kyle's mom came from around the corner, holding a stirring spoon in one hand. "Kids! Stop pasting them and let them come in! You're letting the cold air in by leaving the door open!"

The kids groaned and filed out from in front of the door. The all fan off in different directions. Soon, it was just Dan, Kyle and Kyle's mom. Kyle assured Dan that it was alright to walk in and lead him into the house, locking the door behind them. "Hey mom. This is-"he began to introduce them, but his mom cut in, taking Dan into a big hug.

"Daniel! Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you! Let me get a look at you!" she pulled slightly from the hug, holding Dan in front of her by his upper arms. "Ohh, you're so handsome~! Kyle, what happened to your 'no talking to hot people' policy?"

Kyle blushed heavily and Dan grinned at him, which made him get even more embarrassed. "M-mom!"

"whaaattt? It's not **bad**! He's cute! And such **strong** muscles!" she said as she squeezed Dan's biceps. Dan chuckled a little. "It's…it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kaufman." Dan said with a nervous smile.

"Oh! Just call me Sasha! Or mom, if you'd like. Either one. Mrs. Kaufman is too formal!" she let go of Dan and went back to her stove. "Dinner is almost finished, deer. Dad will be home in five minutes, if you want to hang out down here. Ooor, you **could** go up to your room for some alone time~" she giggled. "I'll make sure the kids don't bother you~"

This made Kyle's face go completely red. His mom was….an odd one. Was she **really** trying to get Kyle **laid**? "Mom, no!" he said loudly, now freaking out a little. He looked to Dan, searching his face for a sign. Dan just looked…..amused by all of this. How could this **amuse** him?

"Oh sweetheart, it's nothing to be ashamed of! Your father and I both know you masturbate a lot. You need to get it out, I understand!" Kyle was shaking in his shoes right now, and he doesn't even wear shoes. Dan was still amused by all of this. A big grin and a small blush crossed his cheeks. He looked to Kyle with it and Kyle's face fell. "Heh….really? You masturbate a lot?" that's it….that was it. Dan knew how sexually frustrated he was now. It's over. Dan thinks Kyle's gross or a pervert or….*sigh* he grabbed Dan's hand swiftly.

"We-we're going to my room! Now!" and he sped off upstairs, dragging Dan along.

Sasha waved to them with a sweet, unknowing smile. "Have fin, you two~! I'll call you when dinner's done!"

They fled up to Kyle's room quickly and he locked the door swiftly. Before Dan could comment on the clean state of his room, Kyle had pounced on him, grabbing his face and kissing him roughly. "Mmf!" was the only thing Dan could manage through the kiss. But, reluctantly, he kissed back passionately. Once they pulled from the kiss, Dan gave Kyle a cocky look. "Did the talk about masturbation get you horny or something…. ~?"

"No!" Kyle practically yelled and quickly pulled from Dan's grasp. Dan looked at him worriedly as Kyle walked to his bed and faced away from him with his arms crossed. "….baby? Are you okay…?"

"….I told you….. I told you my family was….. **invasive** …. I warned you… this is why I didn't want you to meet them…" he looked back to Dan slightly, a sad expression on his face. Dan sighed and walked toward him, kissing his nose lovingly. He turned Kyle around, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Don't talk like that…. I don't care if you **masturbate** a lot! I do it too!"

Kyle looked towards Dan's face, eyes wide. "You….do too….?"

" **Hell** yeah! A whole lot. I mean….look at us. We're a cat and a rabbit. Two of the most sexually active animals." He chuckled heavily. "What, did you think I would stop loving you simply because you masturbate frequently?"

Kyle looked down to the side. He had to admit, that was a **very** stupid reason. Even for his irrational mind, it was stupid. He mentally hit himself for even assuming it. "….sorry…" is all he said before he was pulled into a big hug.

"Don't **ever** think I would hate you for something so small….don't even think I would **ever** hate you in the first place…. I told you….. Nothing your parents or siblings or **any** of your family says or does will **ever…..EVER** …make me not love you…" this made Kyle's mind relax and his body relaxed, as well. He sunk his body into Dan, holding him tightly. His ears flattened and his tail fell limp. Dan's big ears flopped down and they both stood in their embrace for what felt like eternity. This was how they were when they're alone. Affectionate. Loving. Always close, always holding each other. They've never, however, been sexually active with each other. They never even made out. Kyle wasn't ready for it. He was chubby, and he was scared that Dan would be turned off by that. Even though Dan has, multiple times, stated that he loves every inch of his chubby body. Dan was so fit. He was skinny, strong, and handsome. And then there was Kyle. A fat, small, weak, ugly cat. Or at least that's how he sees himself. Dan doesn't see him that way. He still didn't see what Dan saw in him. He was lucky he found such a forgiving man.

The hug lasted a bit long. Kyle's legs started to get tired. He had been standing all day... "Can we, eh….sit down? Or…lay done? Anything other than standing, please…." Dan chuckled and nodded. They got up onto Kyle's bed and Dan took Kyle back into their embrace, now laying down. He stared deep and lovingly into Kyle's eyes, not saying a word. Just taking in the yellow sea. They stayed like this for a while, and Kyle actually ended up falling asleep. Soon, though, Sasha came through the door after knocking. She smiled at the two in their close embrace. Dan turned his head towards her and pointed to Kyle, mouthing that he's sleeping. She nodded knowingly and whispered. "Dinner is done, sweetheart… come down when you can, okay?" Dan nodded in response and she left. Soon after, though, the sounds of children talking loudly on top of one another and skittering claws on the wood floors started up outside of the room.

This woke Kyle up. He let out a muffled groan and yawn, looking up to Dan. "…..I…..i fell asleep?" he said in a sleepy, hushed voice.

"Yeah… but it's dinner time now, so get your lazy ass up." He smacked Kyle's butt playfully as he hoped out of bed, which made Kyle meow slightly out of shock. Dan chuckled at Kyle's cute meow, but ignored it for the most part and just straightened his cloths and stretched. Kyle got up slower than Dan did stretching and yawning. Once they were both ready, they headed back down to the kitchen where everyone was patiently waiting. The kids were sitting all in order from youngest to oldest. The youngest were closest to the parents so they can help them with their food. Dan and Kyle had seats at the head of the table together. The food was laid out in their pots and pans on the table, and it smelt amazing. Once they sat down, it was time to eat, and the parents started serving the youngest while the oldest waited their turn. Dan looked to Kyle. "So, I guess we take turns getting our food? From youngest to oldest?"

Kyle nodded, leaning back in his chair and breaking out his phone to check Undernet while he waited. "Yep. Might take a while. I suggest busying yourself." Dan shrugged. He didn't have his phone with his phone with him, so he busied himself by laying his head on Kyle's shoulder and watching his news feed. Not much was going on in Undernet land. Nothing really did, especially with how little friends Kyle had. His parents, Dan, a few of his siblings, Frisk and Mettaton were really his only Undernet friends. There was a picture Mettaton uploaded a while ago of him and Papyrus. Mettaton was sitting on Papyrus's lap and he was winking at the camera. Papyrus was making a peace symbol with his fingers and had an awkward smile. It read, "Finally official! Me and papy, the happy couple since just yesterday!" Kyle smiled slightly at this. He was glad his bullshit advice worked. Hell, it got him an extra 100 bucks and now his boss will hopefully be in a better mood and like him more! Moving in the world. He liked the post and scrolled on his way.

Dan saw the post, though, and blinked. "Wait…. Is **that** why you got a raise? Because you got your boss a man?" he grinned slightly and Kyle blushed.

"You-you never saw that! Don't tell anyone you saw that, alright?" this was his boss's private, personal account where only his friends (and employees) got to see.

Dan shook his head. "Of course not, babe. I would **never** tell anyone." Soon, it was their turn to get their food. Dan licked his lips as he stood up to look at the food. He was starving! He hardly ate lunch today. Everything looked amazing and the aroma filled the room as he opened the lids to spoon out a sample of each dish. Kyle fallowed behind, but he got more than Dan did since he knew he loved all the food. After sitting back down, everyone was allowed to eat. Dan took a bite of his meal and moaned in delicious food pleasure. "Wow… Sasha, this is amazing!"

Sasha smiled from ear to ear. It was rare her cooking was ever praised. "Thank you so much! It took me all day to make it~"

Dan nodded in response and swallowed his bite before speaking again. "mmmhm. It shows."

All this time, Kyle's father was across the table, staring right at Dan as he ate. Dan didn't notice this at first, but as his eyes scanned the room, they locked gazes. Dan started to get nervous, now that he knew he was being watched. He cleared his throat in attempt to speak. "Uhhhh….I…I don't think we've properly met, sir. I'm Da-" before he could finish, he was cut off.

"Daniel. Yes, I know. Kyle has told us much about you." the man said with the same hard gaze. Dan looked to Kyle for help and Kyle looked just as lost. "Um, dad? You okay?"

The man ignored Kyle and continued talking to Dan. "What are your intentions with my son, Mr. Daniel?" Sasha scoffed at this. His father was a bit more on the strict side then she was. "Honestly, George. He's 19 years old. Don't you think he's too old for us to be lecturing his date?"

George looked to Sasha. "I want to make sure this boy is serious about their relationship. I don't want my son getting hurt." He looked back at Dan again and Dan nodded understandingly.

"Sir, I understand your concerns….but I assure you, I don't plan on hurting him. In **any** sort of way." He smiled a little, taking Kyle's hand. "We've known each other since grade school… I've admired him for a long time, and had a….big embarrassing crush on him since freshman year." He spoke softly with a chuckle, blushing slightly. "But I….didn't think he could ever like me back. He was such a ladies man, ya know?" Kyle snorted at this. Ladies' man his ass. "But, well….I guess fate works out for the best." He gave George a small smile. "So don't worry. I've been after him for a long time. I'm not going to let him slip away from me that easily."

George nodded, pushing his glasses up. "Well then. That's enough to convince me. You seem like a good kid, Daniel." He looked to Kyle now, with the same expression. " **You** don't hurt him **either**."

Kyle nodded quickly. His dad could get scary at times. "Y-yes sir, of course not… I-I would never hurt him either." George's expression turned to a smile. "Good! Now we may continue with the meal." And so they did. The food was great. Everyone ate happily. The kids chattered and the room was filled with chaos, but it was a good chaos.

To be continued in chapter 9 because this is going on way too long…


	9. Chapter 9 flashbacks and love

Chapter 9: flashbacks and love

Dinner went on for about an hour. Everyone stuffed their faces until they were bloated like a balloon. One by one, as the night went on, the children all excused themselves from the table and headed upstairs to ready themselves for bed. It was the eldest children's jobs to get the youngest ready for bed and tucked in, and since Kyle was the oldest in the house, it was usually his job completely. But, tonight, he got a break from that dramatic hustle and bustle. Once everyone was gone and it was only Kyle, Dan and Kyle's parents, it became quiet and awkward. Kyle was about to excuse the two of them so they could go upstairs, but Sasha spoke up before he got the chance to do so. "So you two have been friends for a while, huh? How did you meet?"

Dan spoke up. He always had a better memory then Kyle did. "Oh, well….it was 5th grade, I believe. We were in gym together, and were on the same dodgeball team."

 **Flashback.**

 **Year: 2007**

 **Location: Underground Elementary, 3** **rd** **period gym class**

An assorted amount of different monsters lined up on either ends of the gym floor, each with a red rubber ball in front of them. They were all wearing blue and white shorts and tank tops of various sizes and shapes, depending on what type of monster they were. On their foreheads was a bandana. The team on the right side of the court had a red bandana and the team on the left had a yellow bandana. On the red team was Kyle on the far end, looking scared to pieces. He was a nervous little kitten. Everyone always picked on him for being chubby and having a stutter. Dodgeball was the only time beating him up was allowed, and boy did the bullies milk that for all it's worth.

On the same team was Daniel. He was confident and popular. Everyone liked him. He was hardly ever targeted during dodgeball, so he usually always won. Winning wasn't a priority for him, though. He just really loved playing these types of physical activity games. The complete opposite of Kyle, to be honest.

In the middle of the court was the coach. A big, buff lion monster. He was a hard-ass. He didn't care if any of the kids got hurt or not. He'd tell them to just walk it off. He was in the middle of explaining the game. "You know how this works! Each team has a different color! Red team targets yellow team and Vis versa! Get hit and you're out! Step over the line in the middle of the court and you're out! You can block balls with your hands or another ball! Last team standing wins! When I blow the whistle, grab the ball in front of you and start chuckin' em!" he made his way out of dodge and sat on the bleachers to the right of the court. He blew his whistle loudly, and with that, the game started. Kyle's heart skipped a thousand beats when the whistle was blown. He lunged for the ball, grabbing it quickly and getting out of the way in time to miss being hit by a ball. Already? "H-h-hey! I wa-wasn't r-ready yet!" Kyle yelled across the court to a slime monster who was pointing and laughing at Kyle.

"What's that? I can't understand you, I don't speak stuttering dork!" with that insult, the slime monster laughed along with his friends and Kyle frowned. He furiously threw his ball, hitting the cyclops that was mocking him along with the slime. "Haha!" this victory gave Kyle a bit more confidence. He chucked as many balls as he could, hitting a few but missing most. He was able to dodge the attacks pretty well. All was going great, until his shoe became untied. He stopped, dropping the ball. "h-hold on, my-my sh-shoe is untied!" with that warning, he kneeled down to tie his shoe. Without realizing it, though, the slime monster came back for revenge and tossed a ball, aiming directly for his head. Before he even noticed it, Daniel had lunged for him, knocking the ball out of the air like a volleyball expert. Kyle sat there in shock. He didn't even know the ball was coming for him! Daniel smiled at Kyle, who was looking up at him in awe. "Common! We've got a game to win!" and with that, Dan grabbed a ball and chucked it, hitting the slime monster, getting the ball stuck in his slime. Kyle couldn't help but laugh as the coach had to walk him off to get the ball unstuck. Serves him right.

The game went on great from there. Dan and Kyle stuck together, and they ended up winning the whole game. Once the game was over, they had a bit of time to change back into their school cloths. Kyle got dressed quickly, since he was usually the first to get to the locker rooms. He sat on the bench in the corner, waiting for the bell. Dan walked up to him, though, and cocked his head worriedly. "You okay? I saw those two guys making fun of your stutter…."

Kyle sighed a little and shook his head. "I-its fine….. They-they do that all the t-t-time. The-them and a few o-o-other peop-ple…. I-I'm used to it." He shrugged with an uncaring expression. It didn't really bother him that much. Or at least he didn't let it bother him.

Dan gave a sympathetic smile and sat down next to Kyle, patting his shoulders. "They still shouldn't do that…. It's not nice. Oh! Um, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Daniel Bluebell." Dan held out a hand to Kyle and Kyle blushed, but took it hesitantly.

"I-I know… you-you're v-very popular… o-oh, um….I-I'm Kyle Kaufman…. Why-why are you talking t-to me….?"

Dan frowned in confusion. "Well….why not? You seem like a nice guy, and it looks like you'll be needing a body guard. I take Kong Fu classes after school, so I can protect you if you need it! And, um….like I said, you seem like a nice guy, so…..wanna be friends?" he shrugged, blushing shyly and Kyle returned the shy blush.

"O-o-oh…. With m-me?" Kyle pointed to himself. He was not sure how to take this. It felt like a prank, but he nodded anyway. He'd trust him for now. "…..o-ok-kay…. Sure, I-I guess we could…."

"Yay!" and with that, Dan leapt into a hug. From then on, Kyle was by Dan's side, and Kyle's bully problems slowly became none existent, and his stutter started going away soon, too. By 8th grade, his stutter would be gone completely.

 **Back to present day, Kyle's kitchen**

"And that's how we became inseparable." Dan smiled widely, feeling happy to be able to recap that precious memory.

Sasha looked to be moved deeply by the story. "Oh! Sweetheart, that's wonderful! I am so glad that my little man found someone so charming and nice!"

Kyle blushed heavily at both the story and his mother's embarrassing words. "To be honest, I….kind of started developing a crush on you back then…. I mean, I didn't know it was a crush, at the time, but looking back, I'm pretty sure that's what it was." He said shyly, itching the back of his head.

Dan's face turned blood red. He didn't know that at all. Looking back, though, it was so obvious. But at the time, he was completely oblivious to it all. Before the awkward silence got any worse, George spoke up. He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "You started to date only three months ago, right? How did that happen?"

"Ah… I-I'll tell this one." Kyle chimed in, slightly raising a paw to volunteer. "First off, after high school ended, we hardly saw each other, and then never again. Until Dan decided to move to Hot Land to sell his nice cream."

 **Flashback.**

 **Year: 2015**

It was the middle of the work day, and Kyle was swampt. In between the lunch and dinner rush, he went into the back to stock up on food, but was greeted by a new face in the process. An odd looking child of some sort? He didn't know what kind of monster it was, but he was able to let out all his frustration and feelings to them with no backlash. It was refreshing. The kid listened, gave Kyle a sympathetic smile and small pat on the head before buying a bunch of glamburgers and headed on their way. They were an odd little buddy, but a little buddy none-the-less. After they left, though, Kyle rushed to the back to get to work. He didn't have any help, so if he ran out in the middle of a rush, he was screwed. This was the only way he could get through the day with no worries. Besides, if he ended up making too much, he could always just bring the leftovers home to his family. No one has to know.

Kyle was frantically frying burgers and making sandwiches when the door to the fast food joint opened, making a ding sound. He groaned. Shit, not another one…. He always hated getting customers in between rushes, it fucked with his routine! "One second, I'll be right there!" he shouted in an angry tone. Once he was able to leave his station in the back, he headed to the front, taking off his apron in the process. "Ugh… welcome to the Burger Emporium, how may I-"before he could finish his rehearsed greeting, he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Kyle….?" Hearing this voice made Kyle's head fly up so fast it almost snapped his neck. His face turned blood red and his ears flattened.

"Holly shit…. Dan!?" he chuckled a little out of confusion. "What….the fuck are you doing here? I haven't seen you since graduation!"

Daniel's face lit up in happy delight. He practically bounced over the counter, flinging his arms around Kyle's shoulders. "I moved to Hot Land to sell ice cream! I work just down the steps from the resort!"

Kyle slowly flung his arms around Dan as well, taking in the hug. "Holly shit…. What a weird coincidence, huh?" he chuckled a little. The two of them hugged for what seemed like forever, then they pulled away slowly to chat and catch up. So many things happened since they saw each other last. After that, they started seeing each other every day. They started hanging out after work like old times. Kyle's feelings for Dan escalated into love. He was in love with his best friend, but being him, he decided to push these feelings down. It was no secret that Kyle thought he was ugly. He hated himself. He hated the way he looked, He always has. His negative thoughts told him that Dan was too good for him. That Dan would never like him the way he likes Dan. That Dan would be bullied for dating a gross, fat, ugly cat like him. He let the feelings eat away at him. Until, 3 and a half years later, **Dan** made the first move and asked him out.

It was a Friday night. Dan and Kyle had plans to go to the movies with Catty and Bratty after work. The two girls were already at the nice cream stand before Kyle made it there. "Oh….my… **god."** Catty said in shock, holding her paws over her mouth and glancing to Bratty who had a similar expression.

"You're going to ask Burgerpants out!?" Bratty exclaimed a bit too loud, prompting a shush from Dan. She nodded and kept her voice to a hushed tone. "When….!? How….!?"

Dan sighed nervously, shaking a little as he picked up a special nice cream he had placed aside for Kyle. "When he gets here…with-with this." He lifted up the nice cream and the girls looked confused.

"…..I don't get it…." Said Catty with a cocked eyebrow.

"….yeah, what…..what is the nice cream going to do?"

He sighed deeply, setting it down. His ears went limp to the sides of his head. "It…..has a special message in it, just for him."

"Well!? What does the message say!?" the two girls said in perfect unison, completely entranced in this.

"It-it says….. Will you be my boy-frIEEE **ND!** " he was cut off by Kyle coming around the corner, which scared him into jumping and exaggerating the 'friend' in boyfriend.

Kyle raised an eyebrow toward Dan. "Uuuuhhh…. You ok there, buddy?"

Dan nodded frantically, now shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. If his tail was long enough, it would be in between his legs in fright. "Y-y-y-yeah, um…..h-here, have-have your nice cream!" he thrusted the ice cream bar toward Kyle, which made Kyle even more confused. What the hell was wrong with him?

Kyle took the bar hesitantly, taking the wrapper off slowly. "Eeehhh…..thanks…." instead of reading the message, he crumpled it up in his paw and started eating the ice cream.

"….uuuhhh. D-d-d-don't you wa-wanna read the message?" Dan was even more nervous, now. Of course Kyle wouldn't read the message on his own!

Kyle shrugged. "Nahhh… you haven't changed anything, right? I've read them all before."

Before Kyle was able to throw it away, Catty and Bratty, in their eager voices, screeched, " **JUST READ IT!** " in complete unison.

This made Kyle jump and glare in their direction. "Okay, okay! Jesus! I'll read the damned thing!" he grumbled as he opened the crumpled paper. As he read the words, though, his heart stopped and the ice cream stick fell out of his mouth. His ears flatted and he shook heavily, his whole head looking like it was on fire. "Wh-wh-what….? What? This…..this isn't for me, r-r-r-right?! I-I got this by mistake?" he said in a quivery voice, showing Dan the note. "This **can't** be for me, it-it has to be a mistake….?"

Dan felt his whole body go limp at Kyle's words, shaking his head slightly and looking away. "n-no, it's for you…. I…..I made it special for you… I, um….." he scratched his head. "I've…..like you for a while…. You're…..you're really cute, and nice and…" he sighed. "…..I understand if you don't-"

"Yes!" Kyle exclaimed loudly, prompting gasps from Catty and Bratty in the background. "Y-y-yes, I….I will. I will be your boyfriend." He smiled weakly and Dan sighed, almost collapsing in complete exhaustion.

" **Fuck** , dude…. Thank god…." He spoke in a soft, groggy tone. He pulled Kyle's head over the counter, planting a big, happy kiss onto his lips, which made Kyle squeak, along with the two ladies, who were practically rolling with joy.

 **Back to present day, Kyle's kitchen.**

Remembering this made Kyle's face flush a deep red. Remembering all of this made him happy, and a feeling took over him deep in his gut. He loved Dan. he was so happy to have Dan in his life. He wasn't as depressed as he used to be. He was more optimistic for the future. He couldn't imagine life without him. Remembering that first kiss. The way it felt, the way reading those words felt, the way it **all** felt. Knowing his life would change for the better after uttering that simple word. ' _Yes_ '. The feeling in his stomach grew to his heart, making his chest feel tight and his breathing hitch in his throat. It grew to his cheeks, making them grow hot and seemingly light on fire. It grew to his pants, making him-

"Kyle?" the voice of his concerned mother rang out, and Kyle realized he had been staring off into space, clutching his chest for a good few seconds. "You spaced out. You feeling okay?"

Kyle nodded slowly. "Ah, y-yeah…. I'm okay. Just, um…..a little tire."

Sasha nodded with a smile. "Then go to bed, dear." Kyle didn't hesitate to stand up after he was given permission to leave. Dan fallowed suit. "It was nice talking with you two!"

Dan waved to her as they headed off. "It was nice talking with you, too~! Good night!"

Once they were upstairs, though, Kyle swiftly locked the door, leaning against it, still in thought.

Dan looked around the room and stretched with a yawn. "Damn, I am **stuffed**. Dinner was awesome. You said it was all your favorites, right? You have good taste~" Dan sat down on the edge of Kyle's bed. Once he noticed Kyle was spaced out again, he looked to him with a worried expression. "…..Kyle?"

"…..I'm ready…." He whispered, glancing over to the rabbit on his bed. Dan knew exactly what he meant, and his heart skipped a beat.

"…..are…..you sure?" Kyle nodded. He was as sure as ever at this point. Something about reminiscing over their past made him realize how ready he really was. They didn't speak after that. Kyle made his way over to Dan, swiftly taking his shirt and pants off. Now he was only in his boxers. Dan fallowed suit, taking his shirt off as well. Before he could make it to his pants, though, he was kissed deep and passionately by Kyle, who slowly pushed Dan back onto the bed and laid his body lightly on top of Dan's. Before they could make the kiss deep, Kyle pulled away to look into Dan's eyes. They were both nervous, red as Santa's hat from ear to ear. Their eyes showed passion and love. With a glance at Dan's lips, Kyle opened his mouth ever so lightly, letting the top of his tongue out and glide over Dan's lips before pushing them opened and pushing inside.

They kissed deeply for a while, before Dan started to giggle within the kiss, and Kyle pulled from him in concern. "S-s-sorry…. It's-it's just that…your tongue has little combs on it~" he giggle a little. "It…..it tickles a little….~"

Kyle grinned. Dan was so cute, it was unbearable. He leaned into Dan, licking heavily onto the fur of his neck, which prompted more giggles from him, until Kyle bit gently onto the nape of his neck, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. This caused Dan to gasp sharply and let out a moan, which made Kyle grin and get even hornier then he previously was. Kyle nibbled and sucked on Dan's neck as one of his paws made its way to find a nipple. He let out a claw, playing with the hardened nub gingerly. This feeling, and the feeling on his neck, made Dan writhe beneath Kyle. His pants got tight quickly, and as Dan let out a heavy moan caused by a squeeze of his nipple, so did Kyle's.

Kyle let go of Dan's nipple and pulled from his neck as he felt both their erections press onto each other beneath the fabric of their cloths. He got off of Dan so they could re situate themselves. Dan pulled up on the bed and Kyle fallowed, pulling up in front of him. The two of them got the rest of the way undressed, and were now completely naked. Kyle felt vulnerable and unsafe. He attempted to cover up his fat folds and his 'man boobs', but Dan pulled his hands away, giving Kyle a knowing smile. "Don't worry, baby…. I told you…. I don't care if you're chubby. I think you're cute…. And, well…." he looked over Kyle's body with a grin. "Pretty fuckin hot~"

Kyle blushed slightly, looking toward Dan. it was his turn to look over his boyfriend's body. He wasn't surprised at what he saw. A nice six pack, toned hip bones, wide hips and…. *cough*. Well, let's just say Dan was packin'. "Shit, babe…." He muttered under his breath as he stared at Dan's large length.

This made Dan chuckle nervously. He grabbed Kyle's arms, swiftly pulling him as close as they could get without them being on top of each other. "You're not half bad yourself….~" Dan grinned, reaching down to Kyle's crotch. He laced his fingers around it gingerly, being sure to stay cautious of the prickly barbs he knew cats dicks had. Surprisingly, they didn't hurt. They felt bumpy and weird, but not painful. As he ran his hands up and down Kyle's length, prompting the cat to clutch the sheets and huff in pleasure, he couldn't help but think about how amazing this would feel inside of him. He licked his lips at the thought, sending a hot and heavy feeling down to his own crotch and making him spill his precum at the same time Kyle did.

He glanced up to Kyle's distorted face, biting his lip and hesitating before he stopped pumping the spiky dick. "…..I want you to fuck me….." he said blatantly. Kyle, coming down from his high, glanced at Dan with one eye open, still huffing and puffing.

"R-…..really…..? Are you…..s-sure?"

Dan gave a single nod. He grabbed Kyle's shoulders, pulling them both down onto the bed, Kyle on top of him. He spread his legs and positioned them so that his anus was visible. "…yes….. I'm sure."

Kyle gulped heavily. His anxiety built up in his stomach and made him shake, but he did his best to push it away. He didn't need that right now. With Dan's approval, Kyle proceeded to lubricate two of his fingers with his saliva and enter them slowly into Dan's anal cavity. The blue and red rabbit quivered and moaned at the sudden fullness. Kyle hoped this would work…. He didn't have lube, so it was going to have to work. He scissored his fingers in and out and re wet them a few more times before he figured his was ready. He made sure to 'lube' up his length as well, before lining it up with the entrance.

He glanced to Dan, who took a quivered sigh and nodded. "….I'm ready when you are…." Promptly after getting permission, Kyle pushed himself in. Dan buckled under the pressure and shook, gasping slightly. Kyle groaned, gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut as he slowly inched his way into him, all the way to the hilt and stopped to catch his breath. "Shit….hoooolly shhhhh **it….** " Kyle groaned, holding tightly only Dan's sides.

"….whenever you're ready…. I trust you…." Dan whispered in between breaths. Kyle looked to Dan and they smiled lovingly at one another. Kyle ran a paw down Dan's cheek. "I love you….." he whispered in response as they both shook in nervousness within each. Dan whispered back, barely legible 'I love you too.' Soon, Kyle began thrusting slowly. They both grunted and moaned at the unfamiliar sensation. This lasted a few minutes before they started to get used to it, and Kyle started to get faster. Soon, Kyle was fucking Dan like a wild animal in heat. Kyle leaned over Dan, gripping tightly onto his hips and pressing his stomach against Dan's bouncing dick as he thrusted hard and fast.

The sensation was amazing. The feeling of Kyle's barbed cock massaging his prostate couldn't be described. It was extacey. Dan moaned and wiggled with every thrust and soon hit his climax. Cum spirted out of Dan's length and all over himself and Kyle's stomach. Kyle fallowed not too long after, spouting curse word after curse word under his breath as he shot his load inside of Dan's anus. He thrusted slowly through his climax, then pulled out and fell next to Dan on the bed. "Holly fffffffffu **ck.** "

The two of them were a mess. Their fur was matted, they had each other's cum all over them, and they were sweating like crazy. But they didn't care. They curled in each other's arms, coming off their high Together. No words were exchanged. They just lay there, on top of the blankets, a panting sweaty mess. First times were amazing….

Everything was different from then on. Not only could Dan come to Kyle's house whenever without Kyle feeling anxious about it, but Dan and Kyle were sexually active on a regular now. Sporadic before work sex behind Dan's nice cream cart or in the broom closet of the emporium made Kyle's days much more enjoyable and his mood changed drastically. He was still grouchy at times, but not as much as before. Things were looking nice for the two of them.


	10. Chapter 10: Tea With the King

Chapter 10: tea with the king

 _That same Monday, over again_

It was the Monday after the sleepover, and Mettaton was still on a high from that night. Though they were not officially in a relationship quite yet, Mettaton still felt very confident that they could pull off being 'couple of the year', though that might be hard, seeing as the queen and Sans have been dubbed couple of the year for the last three years. He had some competition, it seemed.

Mettaton had been spacing out all day. He had to redo his lines more than he normally did while recording his sit-com. He was too busy thinking about his and papy's next date. What would they do? Where would they go? There weren't many places in the underground to go, unfortunately. They already went to his restaurant for their first date, and had a sleepover for their second date. Wait, Could the sleepover be considered the second date? What were the requirements for a date? He thought long and hard about this as he was getting his makeup done. Honestly, anything could be considered a date, right? You don't have to even leave your house. He decided to use the internet to figure this out.

 _ **Google search: what is considered a date?**_

The results came through, and he clicked on one of the top answers that looked legit. Reading the replies, most of them said, 'it is considered a date if both people agreed to it being a date.' "hmmm…." he audibly considered this as he bit his lip. This made sense. If they both agreed that the sleepover was their second date, then the third one was right around the corner, and they could be considering themselves boyfriends in no time! (it is a monster tradition to go on three dates before becoming partners. Though, this tradition is old and not really used as often anymore, Mettaton likes to do things the traditional way. He finds it more romantic. …. minus the no sex before marriage tradition. He finds that dumb.) Mettaton closed out his internet app and opened the phone app, dialing papyrus eagerly.

 **phone call from Mettaton to Papy dear~ 3**

 **Start 4:18 PM**

Papyrus answered almost immediately with an enthusiastic voice, which made Mettaton even more excited. "Mettaton! Good afternoon! Ah, I am so very sorry, but I am in the middle of fertilizing the king's garden. M-may I call you ba-" A deep voice was heard muffled over the receiver. "oh, King Asgore, I very much appreciate you giving me permission to take my phone call!" the sound of shuffling is heard before Papyrus continued to talk. "never mind, the king is giving me a break."

Mettaton's smile increased as he began to speak. "oh, wonderful! This will only take a minute, as I am needed on set in five. Papy, dear, would you consider the sleepover at Undyne's place our second date?"

"nyeh!?" Papyrus was taken back by this question, blushing slightly as he looked around the room at the rest of the gardeners and the king. "ah, w-w-well, I am not really sure what is required for a date! M-maybe I should consult my handbook- "he started to shuffle around in his overall's pockets before he was cut off.

"no, no need to bring out your little book. I already looked online, and it says that something is a date when both people consider it to be. So, would you consider it a date or not?"

"o-oh, right! If it is online, it must be true! In that case, yes, I would consider the sleepover to be our second date!" he said, a bit too loud, as everyone in the room turned to look at him. He lowered his voice, becoming embarrassed slightly. "would…. would **you** consider it a date?"

Mettaton nodded, as if Papyrus could see his head shaking. "of course! Wonderful, then it is settled. We will be going on our third date tonight. Pick out a nice outfit, sweetie, and meet me in the capitol square."

"n-nyeh!? O-okay, but what time-!?"

 **phone call from Metta to the great papyrus**

 **End 4:21 PM**

before he could finish, Mettaton hung up. He never gave him a time, so he had no idea if he had time to go back home and get ready! He was stuck staring at his phone until a dark, large shadow loomed over his head.

"Mr. Gaster, are you alright? You look distraught. Would you like some tea to help calm your nerves?" the same deep voice from earlier spoke. Attached to it was a large, worried goat king.

Papyrus immediately dropped his phone in the flowers as he turned to straighten up and salute the king before him. "ah, Mr. Dreemurr, sir! That is very kind of you! I would like to take you up on that offer, sir!" he spoke like a drill Sargent and Asgore couldn't help but laugh.

"you do not have to shout, I am right here." He laughed as he walked past Papyrus, toward the door. "come along, then. I will escort you to my kitchen."

Papyrus loosened up a bit as he followed the king, forgetting his phone in the flower bed where it had landed.

"chamomile, Earl Grey, Peach, or golden flower? Those are the teas I have." He scratched his head in embarrassment as he pulled out the tea bags and the electric kettle. "I know it's not much…. Haven't been able to shop for a while, heh."

Papyrus just smiled at the king from his place at the dining room table, watching him through the small door way. "golden flower is good for me. thank you, sir…. but…. would-would you like me to make it? It…. feels bad having the king fix my tea for me…."

Asgore let out a roaring laugh, which sort of startled Papyrus. "oh, Mr. Gaster, there is no need! I can handle myself. Besides, I am making myself some tea as well."

Papyrus scratched his head. He didn't like being called Mr. Gaster. It felt too formal, and it left a stinging in his heart every time he heard it. He couldn't really place why. Maybe it was because he associated that title with his late father, and although he barely knew him, it still hurt to be reminded that his father was gone. He decided to speak up after consideration. "…. Sir…. if…. if it isn't any trouble…. could you just call me Papyrus? You-you see, the title 'Mr. Gaster' holds a stinging feeling, and- "

Asgore gasped, almost dropping the cup he was carrying. He hadn't thought of that. Wingdings Gaster was his father. Of course the title Mr. Gaster would hurt to hear, let alone to be referred to. "oh! Papyrus, I am sorry! I should not be so insensitive as to refer to you with your late father's title!" he turned to walk out into the dining room with two mugs and a sad expression. Papyrus immediately dismissed this, waving his arms frantically.

"no, no, sir, it-it is alright!" Asgore's worry faded as Papyrus flailed. He let out a relieved chuckled and sat down across from the skeleton after handing him his tea.

"be careful with it. It is very hot."

"no worries, sir! Us skeletons cannot feel temperature, after all." Papayrus exclaimed, emphasizing this by taking the mug in his hands and taking a large swig of the burning substance. The room was silent now, and growing a bit awkward. Asgore watched Papyrus as the skeleton looked around the room and shifting in his chair nervously every so often. he decided it was time to speak up.

after taking a swig of his cooled down tea, he broke the silence with a clear of his throat. "so, Papyrus…. It seems that phone call made you unnerved. Would you like to explain what is going on?"

papyrus shifted a little, his cheeks flushing orange as he averted his eyes. "ah, well, you see…" he sighed, closing his eyes. "it…is my date. Mettaton, he- he wants to go on the third date tonight, and…. I am very nervous about it. Third dates…. third dates are what determines if the two parties will become lovers. What if…. well, what if I mess up? He is famous, after all, what if he decides I am too boring to be boyfriends with?"

Asgore just nodded and listened to Papyrus, allowing him to finish. Once he was done talking, the goat monster broke out into a smile. "now where is this negativity coming from, young man? I know you to be the monster with the utmost confidence in himself, yet you sit here, doubting your ability to please your partner."

Papyrus face fell. He was right. Why was he being so negative? This was not like him at all. Before he could say anything, a large paw was placed on top of Papyrus' head, rubbing the bare cranium. "you are an amazing monster, and I know you will do wonderful on your date! You **are** the great papyrus, right?" the king was right yet again! He **was** the great papyrus! He stood up quickly from his chair, almost knocking it over. "you are correct, sir! Nyeh heheh, how could I be so blinded!? Thank you, sir, for reminding me of how **great** I am! And thank you for the tea, it is very lovely." He calmly took the mug, chugging the rest of the tea. "nyeh, I should get back to work! Those flowers will not fertilize themselves!" Papyrus marched himself confidently back downstairs. The king watched him leave, letting out a large sigh as papyrus disappeared below the stair well. His ability to go from 0 to 100 was impressive, though He had confidence that the skeletal man would do very well on his date.


	11. Chapter 11 the plot thickens

Chapter 11: the plot thickens

 **Mettaton POV:**

Mettaton sat in his room, pondering over the perfect outfit to wear. He was in his rectangle form, however, as that form made it easier and faster to charge his battery. Though he much rather his other form, as it has more sex appeal and fit better in his clothing, he often finds himself having to revert to the old, less him form to conserve battery life. He made a mental note to take his portable charger with him, so he could stay in his better form longer. He wasn't sure how long they will be on this date. Mettaton had a lot of plans, and he was excited to get going.

He looked at the clock. It was almost 5 PM. Papyrus would be off work by then, so he had to get a move on. He hopped up from his bed and made his way to his closet, flinging clothing over his shoulder and grumbling. "no, no, no! that is not it, nor that!" he was too busy frantically rooting through his many cloths, he didn't notice his cousin, Napstablook faze through the wall, entering his home without opening the door.

The blueish white ghost watched Mettaton for a moment before speaking up. "…. oh… Mettabl- um, Mettaton, what are you doing…...?" he said meekly as he dodged a projectile in the shape of a large sequined hat.

"I am looking for the perfect outfit to wear on my third date! Oh, Blooky, darling, I cannot find anything!" Mettaton never looked up, nor stopped rummaging as he spoke. Napstablook timidly floated over to his side, watching him closely. He spotted a pair of red, high wasted shorts and a baby pink top that said, 'baby girl' with the word 'girl' crossed out and replaced with 'boy'. "…..what…about those…?"

Mettaton's attention shifted to the clothing on the ground. He studied them for a moment before his pixel monitor lit up with a big heart. "perfect, Blooky! This will do wonderfully!" he got up from his spot on the ground, turning to face his back towards Napstablook. "can you flip my switch, dearie? it is hard to reach in this form." Napstablook sighed heavily, but complied, using his ghost magic to flip the switch to EX. He backed away as Mettaton's body began to shake, then a white light flashed. After the light dissipated, Mettaton was standing, naked, in his EX form. Blook shut his eyes quickly. "ohh… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to see you naked…. Oh nooooo…" he whined, turning around.

Mettaton chuckled and unplugged himself from his wall outlet and started to get changed. "Blooky, darling, don't worry about it." His cousin was always extremely worried about offending anyone, or disappointing anyone. As a result, he was very shy, and almost always strayed away from talking to people he didn't know. Luckily for him, though, he had mettaton to help him make friends. Where would he be without him?

Mettaton finished getting dressed and turned on his heal toward Napstablook, giving a pose and a wink. "ready for my date~ how do I look?"

Napstablook took a look at Mettaton, analyzing his form up and down with a slight nod. "…very nice….."

Mettaton nodded back, confident once again about the date. He checked the time, and gasped, quickly picking up his things and shoving them into a small purse. "I'm late! Goodbye, Blooky, I will give you all the details later~!" Napstablook watched as Mettaton made his way quickly out the door, wishing him luck on the date before the robot sped down the walk to Waterfall's main road.

 **Papyrus' POV, after his talk with the king**

Papyrus quickly got back to work in the garden, watering the flowers to the right of the king's throne. He got so caught up in his job that he inevitably lost track of time, humming some show toons to himself, uprooting dead flowers and replacing them, watering them, fertilizing them and using his powers to get supplies down from tall shelves. These were his daily chores. Very repetitive and not hard at all, but Papyrus found joy in it, somehow. He was very good at finding the fun in mundane tasks.

Before he knew it, it was time to go home for the day. Five o'clock seems to arrive far too fast, at least for Papyrus. He whipped the dirt from his overalls and hung up his sun hat and garden gloves in his locker, which was decorated with knick knacks and a photo booth pictures of him and Undyne, along with an old picture of Sans holding him as a baby on their dad's lap. This was a special one, and he liked keeping it with him. After placing his things inside the locker, he grabbed the photo and stuffed it deep into his wallet. He wanted to show this one to Mettaton. It might be nice to talk about their childhood, even if it hurts a bit.

It was time to go home to get ready for his date! He happily trotted out of the castle and toward the elevator that would take him to the entrance of Hotland.

Papyrus made it to the River Person's docking station in Hotland right on time. How they knew where to show up for a passenger 100% of the time was a mystery even to him. He would try to get answers from them on occasion, but they always responded with a riddle. Papyrus would normally go right home and try to decipher the riddles given by the cloaked mystery monster, but always fail. No, not fail! He never failed! These riddles were…. just too simple for his genius mind! It refuses to solve such simple puzzles. Though, he always loved to try.

Just as expected, the River Person was docked at the Hotland river side. Without even looking in Papyrus' direction, they spoke in their hauntingly creepy, sing-song voice. _"tra la la~ it is the tall skeleton, right on time~ tra la~ board my boat, tall one~ or else, your later engagement will be halted~"_

Papyrus cocked an eye socket at this, as he entered the boat slowly, sitting on the bench behind them. "…. engagements?" he thought a moment as the boat started off.

the river person continued. _"the ghost in a shell rode on my vessel to the land of fire just moments and moments ago, donned in garments of sparkle and wonder, talking of engagements with a tall skeleton~ tra la la~"_

"…. tall skeleton…. ghost in a shell…. engagements…." Papyrus mumbled the key points to this riddle, thinking for a moment before he realized. "Mettaton! And me! and our date! So, what you are saying is, Mettaton took your ferry to Hotland just moments ago? Wowie, we just missed each other! Oh no, that…. that means, I don't have much time to get ready! N-nyeh, can-can this thing go any faster!?" Papyrus was getting nervous again. He didn't want to leave Mettaton waiting, and if he had already arrived at Hotland moments before Papyrus had arrived at the ferry, it means he will more than likely make it to the meeting spot way before Papyrus could even get back home!

" _tra la la, patience rewards you~ in time, wounds will heal~ in time, truths will reveal~ tra la~"_

"wh-what does that even mean!?" Papyrus had no time to decipher this nonsense dribble. Though, before he could speak more, or beg the River person to go faster, they were arriving at Snowdin's port.

 _"tra la, land of snow, we have ariv- "_ before they could finish, Papyrus sped off the boat.

"y-yeah, thank you for the ride, see you in a few minutes!" he yelled back to the River Person as he sped down the walkway.

 **Random Royal Gardener POV, back in the king's castle after Papyrus left**

This particular gardener hated his job. He hated that they were all demoted to gardening. He lived for the fighting and protecting, but now, all they do is water flowers. And who made that dumb skeleton the captain!? He swears he's going to go crazy if he hears one more command from his stupid, annoying voiced mouth. And what's more annoying is that this mentally challenged, overly excited, sickly kind buffoon actually _won_ _Mettaton's competition._ It's not fair! He entered almost a hundred times, this had to be rigged.

It was finally time to go home. Papyrus was always the first to head for the door, which is funny, because he was literally the only one who even liked this job. The monster sighed slumping over. "…..is it just me, or is the dumb skeleton extra excited today?"

The monster's friend shrugged, taking off his hat and whipping some sweat from his brow. "seems so, yeah. Maybe he has a date~" the two friends laughed.

"yeah, as if…" the friends started to walk out, when monster A stepped on something hard. "…..huh?" he leaned down, picking up a phone from within the flowers the case read PAPYRUS on the back in red paint. The monster's face lit up "looks like Mr. Skeleton left his phone~" he said with a glance to his friend. "….should weee…?"

The friend nodded vigorously. "yes, peak inside! I'm sure there's bound to be some juicy secrets in there~"

"dude, what if he's into BDSM? And we just find a shit tone of photos of him doming a bunch of helpless monsters?" the monster said as he unlocked the easy to unlock phone. The password was pasta. So obvious.

His friend laughed, smacking him playfully on the back. "no way, dude! He'd be a sub, for sure."

"yeah, you're right~" they share a laugh as he skims through some photos. Nothing really interesting. There's many pictures of blurry spaghetti and puzzles. Some of him and frisk, some of him and his brother, and some of the rest of their friends hanging out. One, though, a more recent one, caught their eye, and they paused. "…. dude, what the fuck?"

"holy shit. Now, this is interesting~"

The two friends grinned at one another devilishly.

This can't be good.


End file.
